Trio
by staceleo
Summary: A poet, a realist and an optimist came together over an appreciation of the written word. Love tore them apart. There can only be room for two in this quest for love and a battle over a woman's heart. Bella and Edward.
1. Prologue

**AN: I have three stories ending very soon and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I really love romantic entanglements and this is what this story is about.  
**  
**Take a deep breath. It's Bella and Edward.**

Prologue

My body was pushed against the concrete wall of the hallway next to the bathrooms.

A quick trip to the restroom had turned to an invitation for inappropriate touching.

"Hey!" His chest was against mine. It was a barrier. I asked angrily, "What are you doing? Beer is getting warm and there's drinking to be done."

Lips pressed hard into mine. I struggled for a moment, but found my fingers twisting in his hair.

His tongue entered into my mouth with a forceful push. There was a heated battle.

It could have been countless hours or a few stolen minutes of lips touching and his fingers digging into the skin under my waist band.

There was too much heat, too much emotion, too much everything.

I pulled away with a gasp, pushing him away. "Are you high?"

"I'm just taking what's mine, Bella." He said this breezily, as if kissing girls in dark hallways was an everyday occurrence. Actually, with him it probably was.

I slapped him across the face.

It didn't faze him in the slightest.

"You want this as much as I do," he said with his dizzying grin. It drew me in and frightened me at the same time.

"You say that to all the gals, Romeo," I glanced at the doorway back to the bar. "He's waiting for us."

"He can wait for eternity," he scoffed. "Do you think I can't see the way he watches your every move? He's a wannabe that's leeching off of your talent."

I tried to move past him. "That's a nice way to talk about your best friend, asshole."

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I could feel heart beating rapidly against my chest and mine drumming just as hard. "Not so fast, pretty. He's not going to win."

"This is not a game of chess! There are no winners here!"

"It is, Isabella. Don't ever forget it. You are the queen and we are both trying to capture you." He nuzzled my neck with his mouth. The heat of his breath made me tingle.

I closed my eyes.

Everything was going to end. His beautiful mouth was going to ruin everything.

I took both my hands to his head and pulled him away from where he was peppering my collar bone with kisses.

"I want something." I put my lips close to his, almost touching.

"Anything," he murmured.

I bit his lip. Hard. I tasted his metallic blood on my tongue.

"What the hell!" His hands went to his mouth.

"Stop being a fucking asshole, Cullen," I stated nonchalantly, as if he hadn't rattled me to the core.

I headed back out into the loud bar where undiscovered hipsters strummed tunes about unrequited love on acoustic guitars.

If this was a game between two kings, there would be only one victor and I chose me.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: You gets two today, because I like you all.**

Chapter 1

I noticed the smoking first. He was blowing out perfectly round smoke rings into the atmosphere. Dark hair with aviator sunglasses shielding his eyes from the midday sun, the man lounged on one of the a picnic benches that sat near the entrance of the liberal arts building.

He would be considered ruggedly handsome by many, but I would place my bets on rakish ne'er do well.

I just continued on my way, as he called out, "Sweetheart, you looking for Creative Writing 102?"

I turned on my heel and looked at him grinning at me. He took another inhale of his cigarette and made another perfect circle. I answered with a curt, "Yes."

He patted the seat next to him. "Take a load off, doll. I'm having class outside. Today is far too nice to be inside that cramped classroom."

"Are you the professor?" I came over tentatively. He was obnoxious.

"God, no! I'm the TA." He glanced at the building in disdain. "You'll never see the professor. At this very minute, he's performing pretzel moves on a coed from English 101. He likes them young."

"Good to know about his interest in the youth of today." I sat down and pulled out a notebook. "Good to know so I can knee him in the balls at the appropriate moment."

"I like you, sweetheart." He took off his sunglasses. His eyes reminded me of ocean waves. "I'm Garrett. I shall be the one grading you."

He held out his hand.

"Isabella or Bella if I decide to like you," I shook his hand. "The woman you will not be grading. I already have a degree and taking this class for fun."

"Thank heavens! A real woman and not a simpering little girl looking for a husband. It's tedious, I tell you." He acted as if this was the worst hardship that one could be subjected to.

I started scribbling trees in the margins of my notebook. "So very tedious having to bang a new one every night. What a hard life you have, Garrett."

He laughed loudly. It filled the air like thunder. "It really is, sweetheart! I find you amusing. Those are beautiful drawings. I'm guessing you possess an art degree."

He was looking at my scribbles and I covered them with my hands.

"Don't you know a person's art is sacred? I'm not sharing, buddy." I looked into his seas of blue. The smoke from his cigarette framed his face. "You know those things can kill ya?"

"Have you suddenly morphed into my mother?" He blew another ring. "You are far too pretty to be like that woman."

"Stop with the flattery and put out the cancer stick," I demanded. When he made no move to do so, I plucked it out of his fingers and put it out in the grass.

"That was fairly sexy, sweetheart." He gave me an appreciative glance, that made me blush slightly from the heat of his stare. I bet that look made panties drop all over the state. It made me roll my eyes, after that momentarily traitorous blushing.

"You're getting on my nerves." I went back to scribbling.

He stilled my hand. "I'll be good. I was a Boy Scout."

"Probably a terrible one." He was probably sneaking cigarettes behind the tents and organizing panty raids on the poor Girl Scouts.

"Truth," he admitted. He looked over towards the parking lot and smiled. "Here comes my friend, Edward. He's a dick, but a fun guy when you ignore how he thinks he walks on water."

I glanced over to where Garrett was pointing and saw the most beautiful man that I ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on. Rusty copper hair and a chiseled jaw, he walked with a purpose and gravitas that was seductive. The simple jean and and tee combination he wore clung to his frame perfectly. His feet were bare. I wanted to kiss his lips. It was an unnatural reaction to a stranger and it must be squashed like a bug.

Garrett let out another big laugh. "Not you too! That guy has woman falling all over him."

"Sorry! I was just staring at his harem. Should I have one too? Is having a gaggle of groupies a prerequisite to this class?" I quickly covered my ogling. The attractive Edward had a large group of big chested and small skirt wearing followers. I wanted to mock them, but that would be hypocritical. I understood the appeal.

"Outside class, Garrett? It's the first day and you're already slacking?" Edward's smile was genuine.

Garrett grinned. "Professor Banner is already banging a freshman, so I decided why the hell not."

Edward looked over to me, "Garrett, you found a friend finally?"

"Sweet Bella is my new harem." He smiled at me. "She's only one, but her acidic tongue makes it feel like I have hundreds of them."

"Wrong answer. You were begging my acidic tongue to sit with you, so I think you might be my harem. I might keep you if you finally say something that had to do with learning. I did pay to sit here after all."

"Bella means beautiful," Edward said huskily.

I sighed and looked down at my notebook. It wasn't as if I never heard that one before. That was disappointing. "No shit, Sherlock."

I looked up to see his shocked face. Someone must be used to being fawned over. Too bad for him.

His vultures of a fan club descended on him. They gave me looks of disdain, which didn't bother me in the least. I wasn't here to make friends.

"Hey Eric! Mike! Over here, guys!" Garrett called out. He tapped my head. "You ready to learn about writing, sweetheart?"

"You ready to stop calling me 'sweetheart'?"

"Nope."

"Ass."

I could feel Edward's eyes on me. They were sparking emeralds.

He gave me a wink.

I gave him the finger.

It was a beginning of something. That something was a mystery.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh ****_50 Shades of Grey_****, I tease.**

**Enjoy**!

Chapter 2

"It's the description of the beauty and feelings that makes the language so potent," Edward explained.

His harem swooned appropriately. I did too, but I buried the swoon.

"You're a romantic." Not a surprise with his lady posse.

Garrett gave a laugh. "Our boy here is a foppish poet, Bella."

"Stop giving Lord Byron a hard time, Hemingway. Go smoke a stogie, drink whiskey somewhere and pretend to be a tough guy."

This made him laugh harder.

Garrett had begun the class, the light from the sun hitting the leaves overhead, waxing poetic about his adoration for Hemingway's no nonsense prose. Hemingway was probably rolling over in his grave.

Edward pondered, "Who is your favorite author, Bella Swan?"

"Steve Martin."

He looked at me with a small grin. "You are an original, you wild and crazy gal."

I pretty much hated the way that guy made my body react to him and they way I was craving it.

This class was not what I expected or what I planned paying good money for. I had one man I was immediately smitten with and the other that I could possibly find myself crushing on. I was trying to learn how to write, not getting a tutorial on seducing my classmates. That was the harem's goal.

"Keep the flirting to yourself there, Lord Byron. I'm here for learning and not romancing," I stated with a smile.

He just stared at me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. The way his eyes penetrated me made me feel nude. My head went down to stare at the notebook in my lap.

"You want to be the female Dave Barry," Garrett pointed out. "Not bad, Kid."

I gave him an appreciative smile, then surprised myself by admitting, "I always wanted to be a comedian. Too shy to put myself out there, I guess."

"I think you would be terrific!" Mike, who seemed like a nice but eager young man, sat next to me. His blond haired boy next door looks were in contrast with his obsession with Dean Koontz horror. "Why don't you tryout at the open mic nights at The Spot?"

It was a dive bar right near campus. Cheap beer and student bands that were thrown together at the last minute. It was a far cry from the bars I usually frequented with my friends. Wine, established rock bands and cleaner bathrooms were the norm for me.

Garrett agreed, "Wow us with your comedy, Miss Swan!"!

Edward just stared.

"Wow me with your simple descriptions about manly men shooting big guns, Garrett," I scoffed.

He shook his head at me. "You would faint at my big gun, sweetheart."

I gave him the finger and Edward stood and applauded. He remarked to his friend, "Our Bella has your number, chum. Though my gun is far more impressive, Bella."

I wanted to blame the heat, but the glow on my face was all due to Edward Cullen.

Bastard.

All of a sudden the reddish blond leader of the Edward Cullen fan club stood to announce, "I want to write erotica."

It was directed first at Edward and then she turned her eye batting to Garrett.

Oh Jesus. I was an atheist, but this girl made me want to pray to escape her high pitched baby voice.

I snorted. It was loud.

Edward gave me a smile. I was melting.

". . .fan fiction," the blonde blathered. I was too busy pretending not to ogle my two new classmates. "Her words are seductive. I want to truly experience that type of bondage."

I did a double take. What the hell was she talking about? Whatever it was, she was directing it at the boys.

Edward ignored her. "Bella, you like bondage? Sexual bondage?"

He asked the question with big, faux innocent eyes. He made me want to tie him up or vice versa. I wasn't picky.

"Sure. I do love locking teasing boys on my bed for days with a pair of pink, fur lined handcuffs," I lied. Edward licked his lips. "I make them watch all the versions of the _Real Housewives_ on BRAVO."

He just laughed. I had a pretty good feeling that I was thought of as a trained monkey for his amusement or, even worse, a sister.

Tanya was still talking about positions and spankings. She was giving me a migraine with her squeaking.

"Tanya, you must be kidding. Please, I beg of you, tell me that this is a joke." Garrett looked at her tiredly and then glanced at me with a mischievous look. "How did you like the tampon scene, sweetheart?"

First off, why are we chatting about tampons in a creative writing class? That's disgusting.

"What are you talking about? That's just nasty."

"You're a female! You haven't read _50 Shades of Grey_ and swooned over the tampon loving scene?" Garrett was so full of himself.

"I'm a poor excuse of a female." I shrugged. "How do you know, Hemingway? You have a thing for nipple clamps?"

The skinny kid named Eric spit out his soda.

"I do," Garrett stated nonchalantly. "That isn't the reason though. Ex-girlfriend liked kink. Fun, but also nightmare inducing."

Oh.

Edward gave me a wink. "Bet you didn't expect this type of class discussion."

No I did not.

On that note, I glanced at my watch. "Looks like class is done for the day, Teach."

"Hey! That's my line!" Garrett exclaimed, as I hopped up from my seat and grabbed my bag. Garrett looked at me. "Student Union? Lunch?"

Tanya's infant voice rang out, "Edward, you promised me a salad."

I was happy to miss out on that display,

I shook my head at Garrett. "Some of us have a job, Hemingway. We all can't sit around and soak in the heady world of academia. I'll see you soon."

I started to walk away and Edward ran up to me. "So where do you work?"

"Huh?" I was trying to walk and dig out my car keys at the same time. Multitasking was not my friend.

"Work?" He repeated.

I stopped and turned to face him. "Molina Design."

He moved a stray hair away from my face that a light breeze had pushed there. "That's pretty cool."

"Sure." What was his deal? I felt my heart hammering like a bass drum. Loud and fast. It was going to escape out of my chest and rocket into the heavens.

"We all go to The Spot on Fridays," he stated the fact as if this was something that I should already know. His green eyes captured mine.

I swallowed my nerves. "So tomorrow? Thanks for the update. I won't be worried about your whereabouts now."

"I want you to come, smart ass." Edward looked at his dirty toes. I glanced down and spied them wiggling in the grass. His cheeks were tinged with pink.

"How poetic, Lord Byron," I teased. He looked up with that smirk.

God damn, I wanted to kiss it off of him.

"Come," he implored.

_Make me come_, I wished.

"I need to get to work." I motioned towards my truck. A large piece of candy apple red, fifties Ford engineering. The golden age of motoring.

Edward whistled and praised, "That is a beautiful piece of metal."

"I like her," I admitted. I liked him more.

"Come," he repeated like a broken record that played the most lovely tune.

I sighed. "I won't read anything."

"I will just get you drunk on golden ale." He took my hand.

It was intimate.

I shook it like a friendly handshake and let his warm fingers drop. It felt like something was missing. I was once again incomplete. "Admit that you'll be forcing urine flavored beer on me and I'm in."

"Fine. You'll be imbibing the finest alcoholic piss in the state."

"Okay. Friday then. Get lunch for your bubble headed girlfriend, Romeo." I started to walk away. The thought of him and that baby babbler making me ill. His hand took ahold of my upper arm and he spun me around.

"Tanya isn't my girlfriend." He planted a kiss on my cheek. "Don't tell Garrett. He'll be jealous he wasn't first."

My stomach was in knots. "Our secret, Lord Byron. You are such a catch that I would be saddened at his disappointment over not getting your lips on him first."

"You're silly." He brushed my cheek with his long fingers. "Friday."

Edward let me go and I headed to my truck.

I could feel his eyes on me the entire time, as I reached my vehicle and he remained at the same spot as I pulled away.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: In college, a boy told me the second to last line in the chapter. I still swoon at the memory.**

Chapter 3

"Emmett wants you to come," Angela whined, as she perched on the side of my desk.

"Uh huh." I moved the mouse over to change the color of the font on the screen. "Are you sure Harris wants this orange? It's hideous with the moss color background. Is the man color blind?"

Angela was an Account Manager at Molina Designs. Thank God that she had to deal with the clients. I would have lost my mind due to them over their horrible color choices alone, not even getting into their other awful design suggestions.

I had known Angela since I was six and our mothers had us to play together at her father's Baptist revival meetings. It was the summer my mother found Jesus. She lost him again by Christmas and discovered Buddha instead. I might have lost bible school, but I kept Angela.

My friend was sophisticated with her sleek, black hair and freshly pressed suits. I, in contrast, was a mess of frizzy brown curls and The Who concert tee-shirts I had pillaged from my mother before they were sacrificed to the alter of dusting.

"Yes," my friend admitted about Mr. Cooper of the poor taste, as she grabbed the cactus that sat in my desk and played with the prickles. It was a perfect choice for my black thumb. Sometimes my mother had rare glimpses of inspiration. "So Emmett—"

I looked up from the mess of an ad I was designing and rolled my eyes. "Has broken up with Rosalie Hale again for the millionth time. He can find another sexually frustrated chickie to satisfy his needs until Rose decided to take him back again. I've seen this song and dance on a continuous repeat. I prefer to avoid the broken heart that I've seen others suffer at his hands. Listen carefully. . . No. Thank. And you."

"You just admitted that you're sexually frustrated! Use that big piece of man meat and get some release, silly!"

"Ang, for a preacher's daughter you are a naughty, naughty girl." I shook my finger at her. "I have a vibrator named Grover. He's blue and gets the job done. Plus, he doesn't disturb me with all the dirty talk. A baby is an infant. A doll is a child's toy. A dirty slut is named Lauren and can be found on the corner of Fox Avenue and South Street. I don't need to be called any of those things to get some sort of satisfaction."

"Honey, you just haven't had the right boy dirty talking you." Angela wiggled her eyebrows.

I stuck out my tongue and she giggled. Then I, at least, went back to earning a living. "What about the amount of text? It's so busy! The size of the ad can't fit everything and be legible."

"You're changing the subject!" Angela stole my mouse.

I disagreed. "I'm doing my job, Angela. You should be too."

Angela wouldn't give up. "Come hear the boys play this weekend! Alice and I will be lonely without you!"

The boys. It was always the boys with those two. Jasper and Ben played in a jazz band with Emmett. They always said it was the music that led them to form the band as an escape from their humdrum lives as lawyers. It was actually just a cool way to pick up the ladies. Angela and Alice had stuck their manicured talons into Jasper and Ben, which left me with good, old Em.

Emmett was a player when he wasn't with the beautiful Miss Hale. I was just the ugly duckling next to that swan, but I was okay with that. Okay as long as I didn't have to witness those two groping and arguing. There was not enough brain bleach in the world.

"I rather not go, Angela. I love that you and Alice are finally getting close to actual dysfunctional relationships with the accident chasers, but I don't need to watch you do it." I swiped my mouse away from her. "Shouldn't you be trying to talk some rube into postcard designs for a laundromat or bumper stickers for a knock-off Hooter's?"

She pouted. "You need your own dysfunctional relationship, Bella! Just because it didn't work out with Riley—."

I threw a package of pretzel sticks at her head. "We don't mention Beelzebub's name in this office. In my car. In my home. In local cafés. Definitely not in places of worship, because we will spontaneously explode with a poof. You know this!"

Riley Scott was conceited, shallow and a waste of air. He was also my ex-fiancé. In the scheme of things, I was better off away from his flippant words and ability to juggle five relationships at a time. I had a feeling he bought engagement rings in bulk at the local discount warehouse store. We all had one of those shiny baubles. Not surprising they were cubic zirconia.

I remember lonely nights waiting for him to come home, but never arriving. The way he would lie about having to work late and sleeping in his office. Finding him with Lauren, the girl who worked at his gym, having sex in his car. It was parked in front of our house. I can take a hint.

"Bella, one bad relationship shouldn't turn you away from looking for something lasting or at least something lasting a couple of hours. A naked couple of hours," Angela said.

Then, in a way that only Angela Weber could, she made an obscene hand gesture that made me blush. Her father was possibly right. She might actually be going to the underworld.

I stared at my screen with a little grin. "Preacher's daughter, I have a question? Has daddy scheduled your exorcism yet?"

She poked my forehead. "I love you, best friend! Come drink and be merry."

"I love you, as well. I just can't handle another night of sitting at the table alone while the rest of you find romance. This doesn't mean that I begrudge either of you, because it actually brings me great joy. I'm just not ready to dive in myself. Soon, I promise."

I gave her hand a squeeze.

Angela squeezed me back. "I just hate the thought of you hanging at home, watching old musicals and drinking Tom Collins like an old lady with lots of cats."

"Don't mock my future furry babies, Weber." I sighed. I needed to get out of this. She was a persistent bugger. Then I remembered the boys. "I already have plans."

"What plans?" She was rightfully skeptical.

The faces of Lord Byron and Hemingway flitted in my brain and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to a reading by local writers at a bar near campus. It should be fun."

Angela's mouth dropped open. It took her awhile to regain her cool. "By yourself? You are becoming a cat lady!"

"No, but thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm going with some classmates."

"Are you sure?" She scoffed. I was slightly offended.

"Are you deaf? Was I whispering?"

Angela stood up. "You rather go listen to a bunch of badly written stories that were once told to therapists instead of getting thoroughly fucked in a bathroom? I thought I knew you, Swan!"

Of course, that's when our boss decided to walk by. John Molina stopped quickly at Angela's words and fell over. He barely caught himself. The poor old man probably almost had a heart attack. He took a deep breath and addressed his Account Manager, "Miss Weber, please get back to work and stop distracting Miss Swan. She's actually doing her job."

Angela just gave him a salute and turned towards my computer, whispering, "Old fuddy duddy."

He called back, "I heard that, Miss Weber!"

I tapped on my screen. "Can we please get back to discussing the orange?"

There was a knock on the frame of my door.

"Let me just get Angela's opinion on this color choice, Mr. Mo—"

Edward's voice filled the room, "That orange makes me think of traffic cones."

I turned slowly and saw him leaning against the doorway with a grin. He wore all black and made me think of Johnny Cash singing the _Folsom Prison Blues_.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I felt really confused. "How did you know I worked here?"

"I'm Lord Byron. Nice to meet you, Bella's co-worker." He gave a little wave to Angela, as he came over towards us. He pulled over an extra chair I had in a corner to sit much too close to me to be appropriate. He smelled of the forest covered in a rainbow of fallen leaves. His poetry was rubbing off on me. He turned towards me. "You told me after class where you worked."

I swatted his hand away from my mouse, as he tried to play with my computer. "Why are you here, stalker?"

"I missed you, Bell," he stated this as if it was the most natural occurrence in the world. "I also wanted to make sure that you're coming Friday. Garrett thinks you'll chicken out, but I reminded him that you might look like a delicate bloom but our Bell has nerves of steel."

"Peachy," I deadpanned.

Angela looked back and forth like she was a spectator at a tennis match. Then she stopped suddenly and pointed at me. "You are such a little shit, Swan!"

"Why are you a little shit, Bell?" Edward questioned, as he tried to grab my mouse again. I gave him another swat. "Behave, Bell! You know I like spankings."

I banged my head on my desk. I was going to hurt him.

Lifting my head slowly, I told Angela, "Please don't listen to a word that stalker says. Obviously he's suffering from delusions."

"I like Lord Byron better," he pouted.

Angela gave me a huge smile. "I'm calling Alice!"

No! Alice was the worst, megalomaniacal busy body I had ever known. I was screwed.

"Come on, Ang—"

Edward rested his arm around my shoulders. "It's lunchtime."

"No shit," I answered. "I have work."

"You need lunch." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What are you suggesting?" I looked at the clock on my wall and not at his grass green eyes.

He pulled me up. "Lunch, conversation and good company."

"Where can I find the good company?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Bell," he stated. "My treat! I can explain about the girls."

Oh lovely. "Yay. I get to hear all about the harem."

"There isn't a harem." He looked solemn. He took one of my hands. "It isn't what it looks like. We can talk over burgers or the rabbit food, you ladies like so much."

"Oh no, you're buying me a juicy cheeseburger and a load of fries, L.B." I had to smile.

"That's my Bell." He grinned and I reflected it back. "You know what?"

I tried to pull away. "I eat like a horse?"

He tapped the tip of my nose. "You have the most fucking adorable nose."

Edward Cullen was going to kill me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have a theory about meat," I explained to Edward at the diner.

He chuckled. "You can't say meat around me."

We were sitting at this tiny little diner near my office. The decor was straight out of the seventies. The tan shag carpeting complimented the orange striped wallpaper. There were framed pictures of Burt Reynolds and a muscle car sitting near Clint Eastwood and an ape. The waitress, who was named Flo and had a beehive, strutted around in a mustard colored uniform that was made of polyester, refilling customer's coffee. It was a kitschy joint, but remarkably good.

It had been such a delightful meal of greasy cheeseburgers, limp cole slaw and the best fries in the state. Of course, he just had to ruin it with sexual innuendos.

"Oh no, you didn't! I didn't come here to be seduced by references to your package, Mr. Cullen!" I almost threw my sandwich on the plate and stomped out in frustration, but that would have been childish. I had a need to figure this man out. "Listen, I thought we were enjoying a nice lunch—"

He grabbed my hand. "Bell, I promise I wasn't being a jerk! I was just going to joke that this place looks like it should be the setting for an old porno. All we're missing is the bow chicka wow wow soundtrack."

I let him hold my hand for a minute. His fingers felt nice on mine. Then I proceeded to crack up. "You got me there, Lord Byron! Write some poetry about it!"

That's when I snorted. Edward erupted into a fit of laughter. He looked at me with joyful, watery eyes. "You're quite the lady."

I batted my eyelashes at him. "What a sweet talker."

Edward Cullen was fun to be around, but it would be easier to mock his charms if he wasn't such a looker.

"I think we need to talk about the girls." Edward looked up at me with those big, handsome eyes. He had impressive lashes for a boy.

I started munching on a fry. Once I swallowed, replied. "Not into them myself. Penises seem to be more my scene. Have at the ladies, Romeo."

"We're all friends! The girls and I!" He looked frustrated, though the penis comment made him smirk.

"Damn it! I thought it was a polygamy thing. Harems and sister wives seem to go hand in hand." I tapped my chin, before continuing, "It does make sense the way those ladies follow behind you and giggle with each other. I hear that sisters share everything and sister wives share the bedroom. Kinky and I must applaud their communal spirit."

"Bella—"

I sipped my soda and eyed him. "Are you uncomfortable with me mentioning this in public? I hear this is all hush, hush."

"I like you," Edward stated, running his fingers through his hair. I would love to do that to the crazy rusty penny locks of his. Not love it enough to rock the boat or anything, but it was tempting. He continued, "You keep me on my toes."

I slapped my hand on the table, with a grin. "I'm sorry I must turn down your offer, old chap! Really appreciate it and all, but I hate sharing. Most importantly, your sister wives annoy me."

"I have known most of those girls since I started college. It's innocent friendships all around," he explained. "But I'll be honest, I have gone on dates with a couple of them."

It would be a lie to say that I didn't feel a twinge of irrational jealousy at the thought of Edward with any of those women. Which was silly. It wasn't as if I was a squeaky clean virgin waiting for true love and it would be delusional to think this attractive man would be one.

Plus I just wanted to be his friend, right?

The issue was probably more likely that he was even friends with a bunch of horny Humanities majors.

That had to be it, right?

"You can date anyone you want. It's cool, buddy." I grabbed my fork and started tapping out the tune to Rhinestone Cowboy. It fit the decor. "I want to be friends. I'm not courting you."

"How very Austen of you, Miss Swan. I guess you won't be asking my dear father to walk with me in the garden," Edward said with a grin and I stuck out my tongue at him. Then his face became serious. "You want to date Garrett."

What? He said it like this was some fact. No, I did not. Well maybe, if I never met this guy in front of me awkwardly staring at his plate.

"I don't." I started picking at the table. The faded oak veneer was peeling and my nails made a clicking noise. "I don't want to date Garrett."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I was thinking keeping things friendly between all of us," I reassured him. "Friends. Friends works for me."

"That's cool." He looked reflective for a moment and wiped it away with a cheeky smile. "Can I still unabashedly flirt with you and get shot down every two seconds?"

"Can I stop you?"

He gave a laugh and added, "Nope!"

My phone buzzed. I looked at it and gave a groan. It was Alice on the phone. I ignored it as I looked at Edward's confused face.

"It's a buzzing, little gnat," I explained.

Then came the text message.

_OMG! He's so cute!_

I craned my neck and first saw Angela looking at me sheepishly from a booth and she mouthed, "I'm so sorry!"

It was surprising I hadn't noticed Alice first. She was like a brightly plumed peacock in the desert hued colors of the diner. The dress she wore had blinded me before. It had dashes of fuchsia and aqua flowers designs that clung to her like a second skin. Her favorite turban covered her dark hair, a glittering pin in the shape of an eye was placed on the front over her forehead. Alice was an exuberant original.

"What's going on?" Edward was trying to see what I was looking at. "Is that your friend from work?"

Another buzz.

_I'm doing a reading right now!_

Alice believed she was psychic. I knew for sure that her battered pack of tarot cards were laid out on the table and she was trying to read my future. Her second eye batting average was sketchy, but I usually supported her flights of fancy. Those daydreams of being something magic kept her strong in the orphanage when Alice was young and I wouldn't take it away from her.

_I was wrong! Emmett is __**not**__ your future! The soap opera actor is!_

I knew her almost as long as Angela. Alice moved in with a foster family in our neighborhood. A bitty, little girl with big blue eyes and black hair that looked liked it had been hacked off with safety scissors walked into my life and never left. She needed a family and she got a nontraditional one with mine. My dad ended up adopting her on Alice's thirteenth birthday. She was the annoying little sister that I never thought I wanted, but was so glad when I got it.

"That's Angela all right. She's with my other best friend and sister, Alice." I gave those horrible spies a wave.

"You have a sister? I've always wanted siblings," he admitted. He waved at them too.

I shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Alice jumped up and immediately knocked over her milk shake. The pink liquid poured onto everything. "Oh no! Ang! My cards!"

My friends were desperately trying to clean off the cards with thin napkins from the dented steel napkin dispenser. Alice held up a sopping wet card and gave a shriek.

I stood. "She needs my help. Those cards are important to her."

Edward stood with me. "I'll help too."

Quickly he squeezed my hand and let it go. It was commando hand holding at it's finest.

We went over and Alice looked up with a grin. "Oh my God! Are you on _Days of Our Lives_?"

Alice had a soap opera addiction and was obsessed with the idea that almost everyone she met looked like an actor on one. It got embarrassing.

"Edward Cullen. Lovely to meet you! No, I can't say I'm an actor." He gave her that brilliant smile of his and started to help wipe off the precious cards.

Alice looked at me with a wink. "The cards never lie, Bella."

That was what I was afraid of.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi!**

Chapter 5

I was always nervous going to new places by myself. It wasn't as if I hadn't ever walked past the dark, little building before. I had many times. The sign always called to me. The Pointed Quill was an intimidating institution that had a reputation for writers, artists and professors to congregate in order to rip one another apart.

It wasn't surprise that my usual reaction after pausing to gaze at it was to quickly high-tail it in the opposite direction.

Tonight, I was going to be brave. I stared at the imposing oak door with the iron handle that looked like it could be found on a medieval castle. There was a theme to this dive, apparently.

Walking in, I observed my surroundings. It was dusty. It was dark. There was a slight odor of stinky cheese or used gym socks. Those scents were close in nature so it was a toss up to what was invading my nostrils.

"Bell! The lady of the hour! Come join our round table!" Garrett stood and waved. It was a sea of men in plaid shirts. They were either reliving Seattle grunge or exploring their inner lumberjack. I had my fingers crossed that this was an ode to Monty Python and these boys paired their flannels with dainty high heels.

I peeked down and saw Garrett's ratty sneakers. I never have good luck.

"How kind of you to grant me the honor of attending this meeting of the minds, King Arthur. Nice to see you, young knights," I plopped down in a seat next to where Garrett was sitting. "Where's Lancelot? Peeking under buxom ladies-in-waitings' skirts?"

Garrett ruffled my hair and I punched him in the arm. He cackled and answered, "Who knows? I'm guessing getting gussied up to read love poetry to the ladies."

"What ladies?" I looked around me to observe the sea of testosterone.

"Why you, my dear. I believe you're our Guinevere."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd prefer court jester. We are made of sterner stuff and don't need to fret about unwanted advances."

"Alright, my little clown. I shall point out this is our Algonquin Round Table." Garrett waved a hand to his boys.

"I got that the first time, Groucho Marx. You need me to be your Dorothy Parker." I pointed to the others including Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. "What roles do these gentlemen hold?"

"The peanut gallery." Garrett handed me a beer. "For you, sweetheart."

Quips and alcohol were my favorite ways to squash the nerves. I was gulping the slightly warm brew when Mike questioned, "Did you invite any girls, Bella? When exactly are they coming?"

I did a spit take.

"No girls. I didn't invite any. Why? You need to fix your lipstick?" I gave him a wink and Garrett started choking on a pretzel. I had a feeling they were stale.

Mike started pouting. "All we get here are those lesbians over there and Edward's followers. None of them ever go home with me!"

Why was I not surprised? I just strummed my fingers on the table to a steady beat and regarded Mike. I tilted my head to the side. "Color me shocked! I was certain this was a gay bar!"

Garrett chuckled, "Even me?"

"Mostly you. I'm fairly certain there's a lacy thong you're hiding under those cargo pants."

"Wanna see?" He cheekily asked. "Nah, you can't handle the ruby red."

"Perv." I truly thought Garrett was oddly charming. I wanted him to be my best buddy.

Mike was still looking as if I kicked his puppy. "I'm completely a red blooded heterosexual male. Eric, on the other hand—"

"Is perfectly secure in his homosexuality, Michael. Fuck off," Eric stated and blew Mike a kiss. I think I adore Eric.

A man with dark shaggy hair and a patchy beard gave me a critical look. "Where did you find her? Children shouldn't be allowed to play in bars."

"Felix, be nice. This is our Bell. She will be treated like a queen." Garrett gave my hand a quick, reassuring squeeze, but I was tougher than I looked. Obviously this Felix was under the impression I was a mouse.

"That's sweet, Garrett. I don't need the kid gloves. You all need to treat me like everybody else. Felix? That's your name? Let me explain some truths to you. I have a sharp tongue and a viscous wit. Let me assure you that I have taken down more intelligent and more fully bearded ladies." I flashed Felix a bright smile. "Do you understand? Are we good now?"

Felix narrowed his gray eyes. "You're a stupid bitch. Go home and play dolls."

"There's my witty—" I wrinkled my nose. "Never mind. You might want to try to some more varied comebacks."

He stood and grabbed the beer pitcher. Garrett started to angle his body to cover mine, as Felix pulled his arm back that held the pitcher. A part of me wanted to flinch, but I wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing me get upset over a beer bath.

Garrett exclaimed, "Calm down, man!"

That's when Edward's voice was heard behind us, "One drop hits her and I will make you hurt for the next month."

I turned to see him staring at Felix looking like a vengeful god. His eyes bright in rage and fists tightly clutched. It was a turn on, but it must be stopped. I wanted to drink more and a bar brawl would definitely put a damper on the festivities.

"Hey there, Lord Byron! Where's the harem? I miss their vapid preening and blank stares."

"Bella, I apologize for Felix," Edward stated, his eyes never leaving Felix's.

"Silly Lord, that's his job and not yours." I just smiled. "He was just giving Mikey a wet tee-shirt contest. I'm the only contestant. Sorry, boys!"

Edward glanced down at me with a gentle smile. "No wet contests for you, our Bell."

"Felix, apologize," Garrett demanded.

"The whore's pussy can't be so good that both you and Ed are jumping through hoops for her."

All the men at the table looked at enraged at the words that came out of Felix's mouth, even the men that I hadn't been formal introduced to.

A man with hair that resembled the flames from an inferno pulled the pitcher from Felix's hands. "Man, watch your mouth in front of the lady! If Edward and Garrett vouch for her, then she has my support."

"Liam! You would choose that cun—" Felix was cut off by a dirty blond who pulled Felix's arm in a wrestling move and pinned it behind his back.

The man drawled, "Mind your manners, son."

"Get off, Alec! I'm leaving!" Alec dropped his arm. "So it's her then? I'm done with all of you!"

"So be it," Edward said. He rubbed my neck. It felt lovely.

All was quiet at the table when Felix stomped out the door. What a buzz kill.

"Edward, why did you tell everyone about my pussy?" They all looked at me with mouth's hanging open. The flies in this place would have a home in their gaping holes. "My little kitty purrs so sweetly."

"Umm—" Edward looked at me in confusion. That's when I watched him readjust his pants and the rest of the boys turn red.

"Guys, I really do have a feline. Her name is Plum. Please, for the love of all that is innocent and sweet, think of baseball or old chain smoking ladies named Madge!"  
I watched Edward shove in a chair next to me and make Eric move over. It was a tight fit.

Eric scoffed, "Take Felix's chair!"

"No. Go on, Eric."

Eric huffed and went to the empty chair. The rest of the table started droning in varied conversations about literature, writing theories and porn.

I felt Edward's hand on my knee. He gave it a squeeze. "How are you doing after that, darling?"

"Fine. I've stood up to worse bullies. He was a lightweight." I let his hand remain. "Where's the giggling, gaggle of girlies?"

Edward grinned at me. "I told them not to bother showing up. Have you ever told a bunch of women that you would never date them? That if they weren't interested in a platonic friendship that you needed to part ways? In a Starbucks?"

"No. Haven't had the pleasure of girl groupies. Maybe I should adopt some of yours. How did they take it?"

"I was afraid I was going to be burned at the stake. They weren't too impressed that my interests are elsewhere," he explained.

I played with my glass and looked up at him. "Your poetry?"

Edward blushed. "Something like that."

"Why now?" I was seeing his interest clearly, but was not the trusting sort. Dating a philanderer will do that to a gal. "Weren't all of you close?

His finger was making the infinity symbol on my knee. It made me want to rest my head on his shoulder. I resisted.

"I never allowed myself to acknowledge that their interest in me bordered on stalker until you pointed it out," he explained, nervously. "They didn't want friendship. They wanted to win me."

"Wait a minute! I've been warning you about your obsessive followers for years! And now that Bell pointed it out, you're finally listening?" Garrett interrupted.

Edward shrugged. "She's much prettier."

"She really is," Garrett agreed.

A larger hand found a home on my other knee.

I was in a Edward and Garrett sandwich. What a night.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Trio is up for fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand. Actually, the list of stories this week is amazing, so if you decided to vote for this one or some of the others you have some great choices. I adore those writers so very much! Thank you, Dolly Reader for the nomination!**

**I love this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

As much as I missed having an attractive man's hand on me, having two attractive men resting their hands on me at once was a little much. Both boys' hands were returned to the rightful places on their respective owners' legs.

It was better that way, though it was so very lovely having such intimate touching. My mind could still feel the ghostly impression of Edward's fingers moving over my skin. That man was positively dangerous.

"What's the deal with your irate friend?" I questioned, looking over to where Eric was now seated that once was inhabited by the angry Felix. "Woman hater? Anger management issues? Career at the postal office?"

Garrett looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I really should apologize for him. He's not usually like that. Trust me when I say that Felix is usually quite charming."

"Felix's charm has been waning for quite awhile now," Edward disagreed. "It's obvious he's off his meds. You need to be stop being a hero, man."

Liam chimed in, "Felix has been a topic of disagreement for quite awhile, Bella. The poor man has a mental condition and you aren't his psychiatrist, Garrett. He's been volatile in more frequent intervals lately. I have to agree with Edward. It's admirable, but—"

Garrett pushed his chair back violently and stood. "I need a cigarette!"

I watched as he stomped towards the door. Mike called out, "Gar, you're up next!"

"Switch with me, Edward," Garrett directed, as he slammed the door.

The relaxed man I had met had been replaced with one who's nerves were stretched taut like a guitar string. So tight, in fact, that I was waiting for him to snap.

Edward groaned. "I bet he's trying to call Felix."

Alec looked towards the door and back at me. "He's not taking sides. Garrett feels he has a debt to be paid to Felix. It will drown him, I think."

I looked around the table waiting for an explanation, but Edward only replied, "It's Garrett's story to tell, Bella."

A bartender, tattooed colorfully in naked mermaids frolicking in a rainbow sea, barked, "Garrett's up!"

"We're switching!" Edward popped up and covered his glorious hair with black beanie. He looked ridiculous.

"Nice beret, Pepe Le Pew," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you going to amuse us with odes to your time loitering at the Eiffel Tower munching on croissants?"

"I'm debuting a new poem, you little smart ass." He cupped my chin. "Promise you'll really listen?"

His eyes were so intense, focused on mine. It took my breath away. I wanted to see how his lips tasted. Instead I teased, "What else am I going to do? Listen to Mike beg for female attention. I'm thinking about signing him for a Internet dating site. He looks like an eHarmony type."

"I'm I your whipping boy, Bella?" Mike whined.

It allowed me to break from Edward's lovely face. "Verbally you all are my whipping boys, Mikey. Unfortunately, my dominatrix getup is at the cleaners. You're safe from the beatings."

Edward's eyes grew large, as did another part of his anatomy. I guess spankings turn him on. Interesting. "I'm just gonna go, so—"

He hurried up to an old microphone that stood in a corner surrounded by brick walls. It looked like the backdrop of an old comedy club.

Clutching the microphone Edward gazed at me, then pulled up a crumpled piece of notebook paper. He spoke quietly,

"She is my North Star.

Her eyes warm, lit with a light,

Brighter than her fellow stars up above.

Their twinkling prisms not holding a candle,

To the one that makes her glow.

Her tongue sharp, but her rose lips soft.

She is my North Star.

My guide through the darkness.

Afraid to caress something so bright.

A kiss from her would ignite a fire.

Afraid of combustion from her intensity.

A touch from her would make my soul take to the heavens.

Afraid that the dark sky will call her home.

She is my North Star."

Edward gave a little bow and there was some random claps. I just clasped my hands and watched him return to me. He asked hesitantly, "Was that okay? I wrote it on the Metro this morning."

I squeezed his hand. "It was beautiful. Really."

He beamed. I wouldn't dare assume that I was the star he was referring to, but he was most certainly my sun. So hot, he would burn me alive.

Our hands still gripped tightly, when Garrett burst back in the door and strolled into the room. His lit cigarette leaving a trail of ash on the stained wooden floors. Not one person asked him to extinguish it. His heavy boots echoed through the room, all inhabitants watched quietly. Garrett went to the microphone and took a long drag from the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. It's wispy tendrils danced through the air. Mesmerizing me in with the movement of gray and white.

"The ground was dusty. It covered my boots with a fine dirt that would occasionally cause a member of the unit to sneeze. It broke up the sound of the rumble of the tanks and supply trucks we followed on the way to Kandahar. Occasionally, the Sargent would bark out a command, but our tensions were high and the quiet could be a comfort.

Waiting. Knowing. There was a heaviness in the air. There was a realization that something could go very wrong in an instant.

My eyes would wander as I held my gun tightly. It would appear I was watching for insurgents hiding behind the innocent populace. Decorative scarves of paisleys and plaids covering faces of cowards that would murder mothers, children and their elders to create a panic. I should have been watching for them, but instead it was a dog. A junk yard dog. His tan coat was filthy with mud. Fur matted and some patches of fluff missing. The poor boy was skin and bones.

A part of me wanted to feed the poor animal. Pet him and give him some comfort in this hot, arid land. He was starving and so was I. I was starving for home and my own rusty colored canine. Who would jump on me as we frolicked in the cool snow on my father's farm.

I felt myself move towards him. I just needed to rub his soft head. Just a semblance of normalcy. Of home.

There was a blast. I was thrown forward. The sound of screams. The smell of my burning flesh. The blank gaze of my four legged friend staring at me, blood pooling around him."

Garrett stopped speaking and tossed his cigarette onto the ground, stomping it out with his foot. He added, "It's a work in progress."

He walked away from the microphone and past our table without a backwards glance. I needed to talk to him. He needed a friend.

Edward squeezed my hand. During Garrett's tale of war, I had lost myself in his words and forgot that I was still clinging to the poet's long fingers. "Go to him, our Bell. He might be more willing to talk to you."

"You sure?"

He smile was sad. "Go. He needs your friendship right now, more than I do. Just promise to come back."

Edward was a good man. I kissed his cheek. "Will do."

I exited the building quickly and went over to where Garrett was leaning against the wall. The red glow at the end of the cigarette was slightly fetching in the dim light coming from a nearby street light. I leaned next to him and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and put it out on the brick. "I think I told you that these things can kill you."

He gave me a bitter laugh. "I had stronger stuff try to snuff me out."

"So I just heard." I took his hand in mine, looking straight ahead. "Then quit because they make you stink. No girl with nostrils will let you get to second base smelling like a stinky coal burning factory."

"You want to get to second base with me?" Garrett asked, his voice becoming slightly lighter.

I replied, "No, we're friends."

It was a slight fib. I thought about occasionally.

"You want to get to second base with Edward?"

"No, we're friends."

That was definitely a lie, I dreamt of second base with Edward last night.

"Hmm." Garrett looked in the air. "He saved me."

"Edward?"

"No Felix did. He was a medic in our unit and on that day, as we were both bleeding, Felix patched me up enough to keep me alive so I could get to the army hospital. We had seen IED's blow up before and the aftermath that killed other men that we served with. This time it was so close. Our friends that we went through basic training were reduced to smoldering limbs on the sand."

I watched Garrett wipe tears from his face. "Felix's post traumatic stress is a lot worse than what I've been going through mentally, but my injuries were far worse physically. I consider myself the lucky one, because I don't have the demons that follow him around. It's important I protect him from succumbing to them, like he protected me from the grim reaper."

"Are you're injuries still hurting you?" I turned towards him and squeezed his shoulder.

He turned towards me and gently touched my hip. "No sad face, sweetheart. They are all superficial now. No shorts for me during the summer."

I looked at him in confusion and Garrett leaned down and rolled up his pants leg. It was littered with vicious looking scars. "Oh Garrett!"

"It's not a big deal anymore. Just makes me not the handsomest boy on the block. I have a little nerve damage, but—"

I had knelt down. My fingers traced the scars. I kissed the tip of my fingers and place them on the largest and most intimidating wound. "You are extremely handsome and these badges of bravery give you a depth that most will never accomplish."

I kissed it one more time with my lips. It was fleeting and feather soft.

"Our Bell, you are a treasure." Garrett pulled me up. He gruffly added, "You can't be kneeling like that in dark alleyways with men. You might give somebody the wrong idea."

"Yeah," I agreed. My mind was a jumble. Edward's green eyes full of hope and words of romance. Garrett's blue eyes full of pride and words of devastation.

"We better get inside before Edward gets cranky." Garrett led me to the door. "Your Lord Byron is a jealous guy."

"Is he?" I wondered.

"As am I, but I roll with it a bit better." He kissed my head. "In you go, Sweetheart. I'll buy you a good beer."

I gave a little sigh.

Two amazing men and me. One of these things was not like the others.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi!**

Chapter 7

"Ali, it isn't worth feeling blue about!" Alice's head was in my lap and I was stroking her hair. She had let it grow so long from the days when we were young. My fingers twisted a lock around my finger. This was always a way to ease her out of her melancholy.

The sun was beating down on our faces, as we sat at outsIde our father's house on a ratty picnic blanket once owned by my mother. I was surprised she didn't clear it out with everything else when she left, but perhaps she wanted a remembrance for me. Most likely it was due to it reeking of moth balls.

"I was stupid to think he was the one," she whispered. The tips of her fingers played with the blades of grass. "The cards lie."

It wasn't that the cards lie, it was that Alice relied and read too much in them. My sister by heart was like a hummingbird who flitted from blossom to blossom only instead of searching for nectar, she searched for a path for her life.

Though she never met my mother, Dad always said that if they had another child it would be exactly like Alice. She was more grounded, but had flighty tendencies that was reminiscent of the ones my mother possessed.

Alice would never leave her family by choice though. Jobs and men were a whole different story. The lure of an internship with a pet psychic and a guy named Joe in June. The florist assistant gig and Joaquin in July. A cashier's job at holistic store near the Stop & Shop and Rob in August. Here it was the end of September and there was a change.

She wasn't over Jasper. The acupuncture certification was questionable concerning permanence, but not the guy.

He was a lawyer. This would be enough to normally shove him out of the Alice romance rotation after a week. He would have had better luck as a professional amateur skateboarder, but he was still able to worm his way into her sensitive heart. I guess his status as head guitarist and vocalist of The Law of the Groove held a smidgeon of an appeal. Though that name was lame and they weren't that good. They were really doing it to pick up too young for them coeds which was a problem. One of those problems had a name.

"Maria walked in an he couldn't look away from her! She's getting her degree! She's has curls! She doesn't believe in ghosts! She's—"

"Getting you agitated! Stop it!" I admonished. "Angela told me she flashed her melons at the band. You don't want to be that girl!"

Alice's face twisted up in thought. "You think that would work?"  
"No."

"Mine are smaller, but—"

"No."

"Bella, just think about if—"

"You _don't_ want to be that type of woman for an idiot, Alice." Before she could protest, I yelled, "Dad, Alice is being stupid about a boy!"

My father lumbered out with his thick mustache found normally in old episodes of _Magnum P.I. _and his, _Number #1 Barbecuing Dad_ apron. His arms were filled with trays of uncooked hamburgers and the veggie hockey pucks that Alice eats. "Boys are bad, my girls. Become nuns for your old man."

"We aren't Catholic, Dad. They would kick us out as soon as we started sneaking in some old school Tribe Called Quest," I stated. "That and the porn."

"I didn't raise you in a barn, girl," he complained. "You want boyfriends?"

"No." The breeze made the leaves in the trees flutter off the limbs and made me think of Fall. How those leaves would turn the color of Edward's hair whose copper was touched by the sun. The sky with fluffy clouds floating about made me think Garrett's glacier eyes with their hidden depth.

Alice laughed. "Bella has two admirers!"

I tugged on her hair. "We are talking about how you are wonderful and men who nicknamed themselves Jazz are doofuses. No flashing him!"

"Bella!" Alice tried awkwardly to cover my mouth. Her position with her head on my lap made it difficult. I just laughed.

Dad almost dropped his pans of meat, both real and the fake soy kind. "None of that! I'm setting you two up!"

"No!" Alice squealed.

My dad put the trays on a nearby picnic table. "Paul and Jacob are perfectly nice boys! They protect the citizens of the town from ne'er do wells."

"They drink cheap whiskey at Moe's and like shooting at beer bottles in that old field by the Cope's farm." Those two were darkly handsome, but were the next generation of good old boys in this small town. "I like being single."

"That Riley guy needs me to shoot him! We can add in Jazz. . . What the hell kind of name is that, Ali girl? I'll shoot him too!" My dad was prone to imaginary violence to defend our honor.

"Where's my hot dogs, old timer?" I needed him distracted.

"Right! I'll get them!" He was easily distracted. It was child's play really.

Alice sat up quickly. "I have tofu links in the fridge, Dad!"

"That's so nasty," he muttered, as he went back inside.

I gazed over the yard of the house I grew up in. The flowers I used to tend were being crowded out by the weeds my father never removed, because he thought the weeds were prettier. I started to ponder. Alice just needed to see a new way to be stronger.

"You're coming with me to The Pointed Quill on Friday! Jasper needs to learn you aren't his damn groupie. It will be fun. The guys are really cool. You can bring your acupuncture needles and stick Garrett! He needs the release." Then I added without thinking. "I'll read something I wrote. I need you to be there for the support."

What did I just do? It was madness!

Alice grabbed me into a hug. "Of course! I'm so proud of you! What about Angela?"

Her obsession with Ben was rabid, but he was a sketchy beau. The increase in amorous sorority girls came to the gigs related directly to the attention he paid Angela. It wasn't cool.

"Ben needs to learn a lesson that if he takes Angie for granted she won't want to be with him. I think she needs to spend time with more writers and less musicians. Liam is amazing. She'll love hanging out with him!"

Alice smiled. "No matter what, I'm in! I think this is what I've been needing!"

I couldn't agree more.

XXXXXX

"Ben's going to be worried," Angela announced as she hovered just inside the door of The Pointed Quill.

"Did you tell him you weren't going to be there?" I asked and she shook her head that she hadn't. "Good. Let him sweat."

"But—" She started to say, but stopped and her mouth dropped open. "Men. Beautiful men like your Edward. Tons of beautiful men!"

Alice giggled. "What about Ben?"

"Ben who?" Angela grinned back. "You are correct, dear Bella! Ben didn't want to be official and had a need to flirt with brainless pairs of boobs. Then I have need to flirt with intelligent, gorgeous men. It's only fair."

"Agreed." I waved at Garrett who was beckoning us over.

"Hey guys!" I pointed to the girls. "This is Angela and Alice. Be nice."

"Guinevere brought new ladies to be regaled of our tales of bravery, boys!" Garrett announced and did a bow. He kissed my hand. I noticed Alice swooning.

Edward came over with a pitcher of beer and frowned at Garrett. I pulled away from him. "Hey Bella. Good to see you, Alice and Angela."

He kissed both my friends on the cheeks and stood before me. He placed both hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "How are you?"

We had talked on the phone all week. Mostly about favorite books and music. Nothing too serious. He was so light and easy to be around.

"Great." I couldn't stop gazing into his eyes. I liked green and his sparkled.

"You've met Bella's friends?" Garrett asked in confusion.

Edward smiled. "I helped the girls clean up. Right, Alice?"

She blushed and looked at Garrett. "I'm a bit of a klutz."

"You are charming, Alice in Wonderland!" He winked at me, as my dear sister got flustered. "What's in the bag?"

Her purple flower bag was a huge satchel. It was filled with needles.

"My acupuncture kit. Bella said you needed some relaxation." She continued blushing.

Garrett turned pale. Edward laughed hysterically.

Someone was chicken.

I gave him a smile. "You let Ali stick you and I'll read something in front of the crowd."

"That's oddly sexual, our Bell." Garrett wiggled his eyebrows and I was one that was blushing.

I was very attracted to Garrett. There was a pure masculinity about him that put me on edge, but to be truthful my feelings for Edward completely floored me. It was Edward that I dreamt about.

His hands slowly pulling my shirt over my head.

Mouth sucking my neck, as I clung onto his shoulders.

Long fingers playing my insides like a piano. The song he played making me quiver and beg.

My tongue traveling down his chest.

Edward whispering my name in desire.

Mike stood up and pointed to the seats, interrupting my memory of the dream that made me cry out last night. "Can I interest you beautiful ladies in a wine cooler? The selection here is excellent!"

Angela gave him a funny look. "Why don't you surprise me."

She then flashed a smile at Liam who took her chin. "I could write ballads about your beauty."

Writers were so damn smooth. It was fantastic.

Garrett squeezed Alice's hand. "Go ahead and relax me, little Wonderland. That way our Bell will amuse us with her words."

Alec timidly came over and brought Alice a glass of wine. "This is for you."

He looked at her like she was a delicate flower. He was a nice man. She needed proper wooing.

Edward took my hand. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Garrett eyes flashed darkly. He was watching my every movement, as Alice got him ready for her needles.

I was pulled outside and Edward looked at me under a street light.

"What's up?" I was curious and heated by his proximity.

He kissed me. His lips were strong and I reveled in them.

Edward tasted like cherries. He was delicious.

I moved my face away and gasped, "We're friends."

"This friend is kissing his friend for good luck."

His mouth went back on mine and he gripped my waist hard. His tongue and mine met, making my toes curl. It was my heaven and possibly my hell.

He stopped the kiss. "Good luck, my Bell."

One final peck, followed by a wink and he turned leaving me under the bright light.

It was a spotlight and I was exposed. I was falling in love.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone! Quick little announcement, I've put up all my stories on FictionPad. You can find updates there and on this site.**

**Fun fact, I'm terrified of worms.**

Chapter 8

"You couldn't call the vessel I was about to step foot on a boat. A dingy. perhaps, with it's faded blue paint that now looked gray. The holes were patched up with odd bits of wood and rusty nails. If it floated, it would be a miracle," I began.

I was doing it. Standing in front of the crowd of a few friends and even more strangers, I was telling a little story of the pre-teen Bella Swan and her grizzly, papa Charles. My notebook containing that tale was clutched in my hands. The metal rings dug into my palms, but I didn't glance at the words I had scribbled into the book. They seemed like jumble mess of adjectives and verbs that couldn't coherently explain the world that made me into the woman I was today.

I saw Edward and Garrett's eyes on my shaking limbs. I could hear Garrett's whispered words of encouragement. I could feel the impression of Edward's lips seared onto mine.

Alice and Angela were already grinning. They knew this nautical adventure well. My memory had the story permanently etched into my mind. It was like I was watching a movie, not talking to the audience.

_My father loved fish. He would cast his reel and sit for hours under the blazing sun to catch a shoe, an old sweater and once a flat tire. The water near Forks wasn't the cleanest, as I looked out into their murky depths. My dad held out a jar full of brown worms, interrupting my inspection of the algae. "These boys will be your best friends."_

_I looked at him like he was nuts. '"No worms, Dad.'"_

_"They don't bite, girl!"_

_You would imagine they wouldn't due to lack of teeth, but they were sneaky. It was important to remember that if you cut a worm in half they become two. Things that can do that trick should never be trusted._

_More damaging to my psyche was that Seth Clearwater used to throw them at me when I was four and he was three. He wore large glasses on his tiny face and a Scooby Doo tee-shirt covered in jelly stains as he chased me around the playground yelling, "Snakes!"_

_I believed him._

_The kid was a menace._

_I carefully fled the wiggling, slimy tubes by getting into the death yacht. I told my father, "I brought American cheese."_

_"For a snack? I brought pretzels and those juices in the plastic barrels you like!"_

_I liked them when I was five._

_"We use the cheese to catch some fish," I explained._

_"That will never work," he disagreed, as we headed away from the the docks and further out into the brackish water. "I brought you out for a reason other than fishing, kiddo."_

_I looked up into the darkening skies. "I'm guessing to teach me how to learn to survive a sinking cruise ship using a barely floating canoe."_

_He snickered, as we cast our lines. His baited with the evil, earth eaters and mine with the finest cheese that came out of a plastic wrapper._

_"Want some cheese, Daddy? It's yummy!"_

_"Smart ass," he muttered. In a louder voice he said with a nervous laugh, "We need to discuss boys."_

_I was all of twelve with knobby knees and pancake breasts. Boys weren't interested in me and I wasn't interested in them. I looked at my father with wide eyes. "No, Daddy!"_

_"See there's these bees and they pollinate birds." He looked at the water in confusion. "That doesn't make sense."_

_Not at all._

_He tried again, "Bees pollinate the flowers."_

_"Am I bee?"_

_"I think you're a flower." He played with the line on his rod._

_I thought about it for a second. Wasps with stingers, tweeting wrens or delicate flowers? "I'd rather be a bee. They're cooler. They cause maximum damage."_

_"That's true," my dad agreed. "You're a smart girl. Maybe Angie's mom can explain this stuff?"_

_She could indeed with a whopping help of Jesus on the side. My friend Angela had already gotten a talk that contained pearls of wisdom about keeping knees together and daily scripture reading. I had no clue what that had to do with bees and birds. I guessed I never would._

_"I don't like boys, Daddy."_

_"A very smart girl. Let's keep it that way."_

_That's when I felt a pull. A tug. There was something at the end._

_"You got something, Bells!" My dad exclaimed with a cheer._

_My father helped me start pulling and it was indeed a big, old fish of unknown origin._

_He was a tough, old sea dweller who fought us hard for his freedom, until—_

_Splash!_

_We ended in the freezing water and it started pouring rain._

_We swam back to the shore as the rain slowly stopped. My sneakers made a squeaking noise as we hopped over puddles in the parking lot. The sun peeked out of the clouds and my father and I stood next to the truck our clothing dripping wet with grins on our faces._

_"I'm proud of you, kiddo," Dad patted my shoulder awkwardly. "You caught a big one. You must take after your old man."_

_"Dad, you never caught a big one. Those worms are junk."_

_My father frowned. "The worms work just—"_

_"You should have gone with the cheese."_

_He rubbed my head and muttered, "Smart ass."_

The image of that day faded and was replaced by a sea of faces. I finished my story nervously, "From that day on my father fishes with American cheese and he still hasn't caught a damn thing."

There was a small amount of applause from the crowd. The loudest coming from Alice and Angie which wasn't a surprise. They were always my biggest cheerleaders.

Edward and Garrett both stood and approached the microphone. We stood in a triangle staring at each other.

"You didn't use your notes." Garrett pointed to my hand that was still gripping the notebook so tightly it made muscles ache.

"I decided to wing it," I said with a smile that didn't reflect my insides that were screaming of embarrassment. I felt ridiculous.

Garrett gave me a hug. "You did great, sweetheart! Worms? That's what frightens you?"

Those slimy devils and handsome boys.

"Don't ever give me gummy worms as a gift. I'll scream," I admitted, moving away from Garrett's firm grip.

Edward came closer and took my chin in his fingers. His eyes stared into mine. "It worked."

"What worked?" I asked. His fingers felt like magnets on my skin. I was drawn to his touch.

That smile and the twinkle in his eye pulled me in like the fish in my story. "The good luck kiss."

His finger stroked my lips. Edward Cullen was a dangerous man.

I was spun around and found myself dipped backwards. Garrett stated boldly, "Here's a kiss of congratulations!"

Garrett's lips hit mine. That man was an amazing kisser that almost ranked up with Edward in kissing prowess. Close, but not quite.

I was put upright quickly, the action making me woozy. I gasped, "We're just friends!"

Garrett winked. "We'll see."

If Edward could make Garrett spontaneously combust with a glare he would. His fists were tight and ready for action. He was pretty strong, but I had a sneaky suspicion that Garrett's military background would make him the victor.

Luckily, the boys who inhabited the round table were a horny lot.

Liam stood on a chair to address his comrades. "Boys! We must give congratulatory smooches to our dear Guinevere! Next, we bestow them on the fair ladies, Angela and Alice. That way they will truly become members of our merry band!"

Laughter filled the room and Mike tripped almost tripped over his own feet to get to me. He tried to get to my lips, but I moved my head away and he fell into my ear. It was enough for Edward to let out a reluctant chuckle and the tension in the air dissipated.

It was a free for all and I was having random men press their mouth on me. Angela had a lip lock on Liam. Eric was kissing the men and claiming it was an accident. He exclaimed, "I thought you were Bella!"

It was such a joyful time in that bar and extremely loud. Garrett was carrying a tray of drinks to the table. In the commotion, Edward pulled me into a booth. His face light and happy. "I need to do one more thing as your friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Another kiss? I think my mouth is broken by the fools in this establishment. I better not get the flu, because I'm coming after all of you!"

"Damn it! I was going to give you a congratulations peck as the bookend for the earlier good luck kiss." He tapped my nose. "I can't get enough of this cute little thing."

"Fine. You get one more and then you are cut off, friend." He made me feel like a school girl with her first crush.

He kissed my nose.

I kissed his back. "We're even."

"Never," he disagreed. Edward pressed his forehead to mine.

That's when I heard a yell from an irate lawyer. "Alice, what are you doing?"

I peeked my head over the top of the booth and saw sweet Alice in Alec's arms. Her lips a deep red with use. Jasper looking livid with a shocked Ben and cackling Emmett behind him.

My sister brightly chirped, "Hi Jazz! Let me introduce you to my new friend, Alec!"

Edward's head was next to mine. "You ladies sure bring the drama."

I elbowed him in the side, but couldn't disagree.

We sort of did bring the drama. Oops.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi everybody!**

**FF has been having some reviewing issues. You might be signed in as guests. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 9

I didn't give too much thought about the nature of love. I knew without a doubt that it was a tricky devil. Hearts were paper thin and could be shredded easily. The remnants floating in the breeze leaving the owner empty. My relationship with Riley taught me valuable lessons. The biggest one was to guard your heart with barbed wire, because the pain was just not worth the two minutes of passable sex with your man demanding, "Grab me some tissues, babe."

Not worth it at all.

Alice saw things far differently. She was in love with love and by the way she was looking Jasper, it was obvious her feelings were still strong for him.

Jasper was looking at her holding Alec's hands. His face sour at the scene before him. It served him right.

I glanced at Angela. She was smirking at Ben from where she sat with Liam. "I thought you—"

"I didn't." We both looked at a bright eyed Alice.

She just was talking animatedly about the writers she met that night and Jasper just stared at her. All of a sudden her face grew grave. "Shouldn't you be playing your gig, Jasper?"

"We were looking for you and you weren't around," he stated, angrily. "All I get from you is a text message saying that you're in this dive!"

A tension filled an air with the boys of The Pointed Quill glaring at Jasper. Their glares being returned by Jasper and Ben.

"This is silly!" Angela stood up and poked Ben in the chest. "Off you go, boys. Your groupies are waiting. We resign from our positions as groupies that are way too old for the job."

"Aren't we technically now writer groupies?" Alice questioned. She looked distraught.

Alec smiled. "No! I expect that you will read something magical for us next week. I find your ideas amazing!"

She beamed and Jasper looked pained.

Emmett had disappeared to the bar and called out, "Bella Swan, c'mere!"

I headed over and was not surprised that my personal bodyguards followed. Edward and Garrett were flanking me closely. My mind wandered to uncharted territories.

_A mouth on my lips._

_A mouth on my breasts._

_Two sets of masculine hands wandering over the bare curves of my body._

_Edward's fingers pumping into me. Quick and slow. My ass rising off the bed._

_Garrett's lips latched onto my breast._

_Screaming and moaning that reverberated around my bedroom. My whole body coming undone by these men._

_My body leaning against Garrett's chest, as Edward enters me fully. I tremble at the sensation of his naked flesh on mine, as Garrett's tongue twists around with mine._

"You sick, Swan? You're flushed!" Emmett winked at me from the bar. "Let's get you a shot and let's head on out. I don't want to miss the next set."

I raised my hand to my feverish cheeks. I was becoming a hussy and I was surprised that I kind of liked it. Edward placed a hand on my shirt and his finger rubbed my back.

"I'm not leaving, Emmett. I'm here with good friends." I pulled the shot out of his hand and swallowed it down.

It was a liquid fire going down my throat. That was horrendous! I started choking.

Garrett grabbed his beer and put it to my lips. "Chase it down, our Bell."

Edward's hand tightened on my back. He barked at Emmett, "What the fuck was that about?"

"I have no clue!" Emmett chuckled. "I got Swan a fruity one. Sex on the Beach for my Swan. Stay away from the straight vodka, girl!"

"Go away and take the baboons with you." I pointed to the door.

"Rose and I broke up."

I let Edward's finger be a comfort. Garrett's presence an iron rod of strength. I deadpanned, "It is a Friday. That seems to be your usual day to be single."

"This is it! The last time! I was thinking we can hang out." He gave that cheerful grin of his.

"I think you have plenty of blondes at The Spot that can provide that sort of entertainment."

"They aren't smart! You're very smart!" Emmett pouted. "I need a change! They say brunettes are more fun."

Give me a break!

Edward glared at him. "I say you're an idiot."

"I don't know you, buddy. I'm giving you a pass, because for some reason Swan wants to hang with you douches, but—" Emmett began.

"I'm with these two, Emmett," I tried to explain. It was a bad choice of words.

He laughed. "Kinky!"

The previous fruits of my imagination and the visions of naked Edward and Garrett came flooding back. I blushed and turned red again.

"Don't embarrass her!" Garrett stood tall and I could imagine how intimidating he was on the battle field dressed in his uniform.

"It's cool, man! Bella knows I joke!" Emmett threw some money on the bar. He looked at me seriously and added, "Come back to us, honey."

"I'm just going to go home," I heard Alice sadly say. I ran over to her, as she continued, "Did you tell Maria you love her, too? It doesn't matter."

I took Alice's hand and glanced at Jasper. They both looked sad. I whispered in her ear, "Chinese and John Cusack?"

Her smile was morose, but at least it was there. "Sure."

"I'm in," Angela stated, hugging Alice. I saw her wink at Liam. Ben was furious.

Edward looked at me. "Class?"

"I'll see you there." I just had to add, "Unless I get cooties from the lot of you. Then you'll be bringing me chicken noodle soup and old Doris Day movies, Lord Byron."

"On my honor," he agreed with a bow.

My heart pumped harder. This was going to hurt.

XXXXXX

"How's Alice?" Garrett asked, as I plopped down next to him on the grass.

It was chilly that morning and I clutched my coffee cup to warm my hands. "Better. Jasper makes her weird."

"The problem with amore! Such a common story issue. She loves him. He doesn't love her. They both love each other, but a third party comes in to wreck it all. Life imitating art." He grabbed my coffee and took a swig.

"Actually, that's the opposite. Get your own coffee, Hemingway!" I took it back.

"I didn't have time."

"Too busy sitting in the cold grass contemplating the color of the leaves and the fluffy wooly bears." I tossed one of the bugs on him and laughed as he jumped.

"You're a meanie, our Bell." He looked up and waved over my head. "What's up, lover boy?"

Edward sat next to me and gave my cheek a peck. "Not much. Why are we sitting in the cold?"

"It's good for your brain, Ed." The rest of the class came to sit with us.

Edward wrote in his notebook, _You look cute today, Buttons._

_Buttons? _I wrote back.

He took the pen back. _Your adorable button nose._

He was exploding my ovaries. This should be a criminal offense.

"Children, stop writing notes!" Garrett admonished. "Let's discuss the little written exercises posted on the English Department website and how constructive criticism helps our writing. "Our Bell, do you remember what you wrote."

I did. It was seared into my heart after a dream about chasing a mystery man through a meadow. I never caught him and the feeling of loss was crippling to my dream self.

"My love isn't a jigsaw puzzle. A series of broken up pieces that I fuss with until I can create a whole heart. My love is a Mad Libs. A series of nonsensical words strung together making an madcap adventure with no true beginning or end. All that's left is a heart's never ending search for an answer to confusion and madness," I recited by memory.

"I like it," Garrett said with a grin, causing one of the harem members to groan.

Edward's fingers were making infinity signs near my ass, where my shirt had rode up.

Garrett glanced at his notes and made an odd noise. "Let's skip criticism and head to Edward's poetic crooning."

"Why?" I asked.

Like an idiot, I grabbed his notes.

It was a list of the amount I sucked. Which was obvious by the amount 'sucked' was used in the reviews. I was called a bitter lesbian, which would be fine if it was meant as a compliment. It wasn't. Stupid was tossed around casually. I stared at the words and tried to toughen up.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to smile. "Survey says that I suck. I resemble that remark."

Edward tried to wrap an arm around me, but I stood, "Bella—"

"I'm not feeling a hundred percent. I think the cream in this coffee went bad." Harem members snickered. Eric and Mike looked at me with pity. "I'll see you next week."

I fled. I was a runner and good at it.

Reaching my car, my fingers trembled at the lock. I had just unlocked it, when a hand stopped the door's movement.

"Don't go," Edward pleaded. "Just a mean, jealous cows trying to get to you."

I placed my head on the frame of the car. The cool steel hitting my face. "I just need to go."

He turned me around. "You're coming to Garrett's with me tonight. We'll drink and chat. No more of this, Button."

"But—"

"No more." His fingers traced my lips. "I'll be at your place at seven, my Bell."

"Fine, just leave." I felt his lips on my head.

He turned and walked away and I got into my car.

I wept.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi!**

Chapter 10

He held out a bouquet of gerber daisies. The colors were bold tones of bright magentas, sunny yellows, and candy apple reds. They were cheerful and it was so very sweet.

"This isn't a date, Edward," I pointed out looking at the blooms.

"Take them, Buttons. They're a floral pick-me up." He forced the flowers in my hand. He took in my oversized sweatshirt I bought at a REM concert in high school and the old pair of yoga leggings I wore. "Nice to see you cleaned up for a night out with your friends."

"Hi Edward!" Alice's arm shot up from the couch, where she was lying and watching old reruns of _Who's the Boss_. Eighties television was Ali's version of comfort food. "Bella is going to try to get out of going tonight. Get ready for the fake coughing."

"Ali!" I admonished her with a glare. I turned to Edward and said with a sigh, "I guess my attempt at deception was thwarted even before I tried to be tricky. Edward, I appreciate your attempt to make me social, but I rather wallow for one night and I will be jolly again tomorrow."

"No! You will not wallow! You don't need boxes of cookies, Ben & Jerry's and a bag full of monkeys to feel okay again!" He looked in confusion at a garbage bag full of stuffed monkeys in the corner. "Why do you have a bag full of monkeys?"

"Would you prefer that I have a barrel full of monkeys?" I asked and turned around, stomped over to the couch and lifted Alice's feet to sit down. She promptly put them in my lap.

"Rub them, Bella!" She demanded and motioned towards her feet. Alice added, "Those simians are from Emmett! He wants to be her monkey man!"

Alice started giggling so uproariously she almost fell off the couch.

Emmett was getting in my last damn nerve. Rosalie his true and demented love was dating someone new, making the big guy decide to try and seduce me with stuffed animals. I would find the big eyed baboons clutching hearts or flowers in front of my door every morning. They would stare up at me as I was leaving to go to work. It was highly annoying.

Alice had a constant gift of Jasper created mix CDs at her doorstep as well. It surprised me that she hadn't forgiven him so easily, but Alice remained strong against his advances.

Edward was glaring at the sack of primates. It was going to be a monkey massacre in a moment.

"Stop giving them the evil eye! I need to take them over to the shelter for the toy closet they have there," I explained. "Emmett is a harmless, but also a pain in my ass,"

My looney sister chortled from the couch, "He wants to be a pain in your ass."

_Who's the Boss_ made Alice giddy with horrible jokes.

"Alice!"

Smiling at us, Edward asked, "Alice, would you like to go with us to Garrett's?"

"I'm not going any—" I tried to disagree.

"Is there cable?" Alice asked and when Edward nodded in the affirmative she squealed, "Yes!"

Alice was a traitor.

She jumped off the couch in her ratty tee-shirt and pair of old boxer shorts covered in martini glasses. She stated, "I'm not changing."

We might not be related in blood, but we were related in spirit. There wasn't anything more important than comfy clothes on a weeknight.

"Sounds good.! You ladies are the epitome of class and grace." He winked at her.

"Shit! My breath smells like onion rings! I'll brush my teeth!" Alice ran into the bathroom. I'll say it again, that girl is a traitor.

I was pulled up from the couch in a flash. Edward's hands on mine. "Tonight is going to be fun, my Bell."

That was what I was afraid of.

XXXXXX

Garrett was lining up shots and beer chasers on his kitchen counter. Alice and I were perched on stools, as I tried to observe the living habits of my friend. It was surprising in some ways.

There were large bookshelves crammed with hardback editions of the classics and worn paperbacks of crime mysteries by the masters like Dashiell Hammett and Raymond Chandler. This I suspected. However, there was a complete lack of clutter except for the books. The whole space was devoid of Garrett's captivating personality. The man had a spark and this living area was devoid of any sort of emotional ties. No artwork covered the ivory walls. Knick knacks were nonexistent on the coffee table and shelves. A lone _Time_ magazine was placed by a lamp. It was as if Garrett could disappear in a moment like a ghost and not leaving a trace behind.

John Coltrane played softly from the stereo in a corner.

"First drink is for our Bell, who doesn't see how she shines." Garrett pushed a shot glass in front of me. I gave him the stink eye.

"I'm not surprised that Hemingway would be the one to push the hard liquor." I grabbed a shot and threw it back with a grimace. "This is awful! How does this make my day any better?"

"No clue, but I think drunk Bell would be hilarious," he admitted.

Alice giggled and took a glass, as I guzzled a beer. "She always cracks me up when she drinks. I should warn you that Bella is a hugger when tipsy."

"Can I refill your beer, Buttons?" Edward was practically on top of me with a new bottle of beer. I could feel every inch of him as my nerve endings reacted to his proximity.

I grabbed it away and popped the cap off the corner of the counter. I smiled at his surprised look. "I used to be a bartender."

"Our Bell, let's talk about those reviews," Garrett announced.

I rolled my eyes and started spinning the bottle cap like a top. Round and round it goes. "I thought this was supposed to be relaxing me? A fun time to forget about those reminders of my sucking?"

"You know it was those bitches from class, right?" Garrett spoke up, after taking a shot. "They've been after your hide since Don Juan here cut them loose."

"Don't blame this all on me!" Edward scoffed angrily. His body was leaning against mine slightly. It was if every neuron in my body was exploding, because of his weight resting on me.

I moved away. "I'm sure some were from the harem. Those reviews were pretty obvious by the comments about my appearance. My hook nose seemed to be of great concern of there's."

Edward grabbed my bottle cap and glared at it. "They're jealous vipers! Your nose is perfection and should be placed in a museum! Worshipped as a piece of art!"

I just rolled my eyes at him and snorted at his praise of my nostrils. "Anyway, let's ignore Lord Byron's delusions and let me reassure you that I will be fine. Not all of those reviews were from The Edward Cullen Appreciation Society and those ones weren't kind either. I'm going to okay and this will just make my skin tougher."

I was a liar. I was still letting the cruel words get to me. I didn't really feel like writing again. If people found such pleasure from ripping a person apart, I really didn't want to put myself out there for their enjoyment.

I felt Edward's hand on my knee. He squeezed it twice.

Alice looked at my face, in that eerie way of hers, recognizing my discomfort. She immediately changed the subject. "Do you have cards, dear Garrett?"

"I do indeed, dear Wonderland! Why do you ask?"

"I believe a game of Asshole is in order!" She clapped excitedly, grabbed her beer and headed to the coffee table. "Unless you lads enjoy strip poker."

Oh my God.

XXXXXX

Two hours later, I was lying on the floor in my old, pink polka dotted bra and yoga pants. I was drunk as a skunk. I found this hilarious due to skunks not actually having the ability to knock back some whiskeys. I was waving my hands in the air trying to ignore Edward's red boxer briefs. What was in there was large and intimidating. I was scared.

He was laying next to me and twirling my hair around his finger. I had no urge to move.

"Do you think if you got a skunk drunk that he would immediately spray the bar? Like he couldn't physically control himself and would stink up the place?" I pondered.

Edward moved his head to look at me. "Like a drunk guy pissing on the floor?"

"You lose all your poetic ability when drinking, Lord Byron!" I then looked into his eyes. I wanted to live in them. "Also, the drunk guy peeing was what was I thinking!"

He moved his mouth towards mine. "You are so beautiful."

"You are so drunk!" I giggled, because so was I.

Alice sat fully dressed in the couch watching us like we were a movie. Garrett, dressed in just his boxers, brought in more beers.

Playing with a bottle, Alice was very clear headed. She had an amazingly high tolerance and was a poker whiz. Nobody stood a chance against her. She started spinning around the beer bottle on the table. "Let's play another game."

"What's your poison, Miss Alice?" Edward asked, as he twirled more of my hair.

"Spin the bottle!" Alice laughed. "Why the hell not? I got you all undressed. I should continue the theme of college games revisited."

"That's a high school one along with Seven Minutes in Heaven," Garrett pointed out as he sat next to Alice on the couch.

Alice smiled down at me. We didn't play those games at Forks High. "We were good girls in high school. Angels. Come on! Let's do this!"

Helping me sit up, Edward stated, "Ready to pucker up, Swan?"

"You will do anything to put your mouth on me!" I tried to act scandalized.

"Yes." He gave me a wink, as Garrett cleared his throat loudly. Our friend was not a happy man.

Garrett pushed the bottle towards Edward. "You're up, lover boy."

Narrowing his eyes at Garrett, Edward spun.

It landed on Garrett. He put his hands up. "No!"

"Absolutely not!" Edward agreed.

"You have to do it! Alice rules always must be obeyed," she explained.

I pushed Edward on the back of the head. "Off you go, Romeo!"

So he did, much to Garrett's chagrin. Those two boys mouths hit and Alice squeaked, "Sexy!"

They pulled away looking embarrassed. Cheeks a vibrant red.

Garrett coughed and said, "My turn."

It landed on me. Edward had my knee in a death grip.

This was just a game my mind chanted, as I leaned over the table to meet Garrett's lips. He whispered, "I could fall in love with you."

His mouth touched mine sweetly. His tongue pushed into my lips for a brief moment to explore.

I pulled away and ran to the bathroom. I called over my shoulder. "I have to pee!"

The sound of the bottle started up and I heard Alice exclaim, "Sorry, Edward! Garrett has the lucky lips! Get over here, hot stuff!"

Turning on the water, I splashed it onto my face. The cool liquid making my fevered brow feel less heated. It was apparent I was way over my head. I heard a locking noise and looked up into the mirror with a gasp. Edward's serious face was behind me, his hands on my waist. I whispered, "Why?"

Instantly, I was turned around and placed onto the bathroom counter. My ass in the sink and the faucet hitting my back. "I need you. This is our seven minutes in heaven."

His mouth was pressed hard onto mine. Our lips smacking and his fingers running down my sides, as I clutched him tightly.

Palming my breast over the bra, he hissed, "I need this thing off of you! It will feel much more comfortable, my Bell."

I almost laughed when he fumbled with the hooks. Taking over, I pulled my bra off and sat uncomfortably as he took them in. "Hello there. I found the promised land!"

"You're such a dumb ass," I stated, but before I could say anything else, he flicked my nipple before rubbing my breasts with his large hands. "I—"

Edward replaced his hands with his mouth. His teeth bit down gently, making me moan, "Edward."

I felt his hands travel lower and finger the elastic of the yoga pants. Removing his mouth from my chest, Edward stated, "You can say no, but I sure hope you don't."

My reservations be damned, when he was looking at me liked that.

"Please."

I was lifted up and Edward helped me shimmy off the pants and panties I wore. He grabbed my underwear and, as he looked at me, admitted, "I like the polka dots, but I like you bare even better."

Stick a fork in me, I was done.

"Are you done gawking? All blabbering and no action?" I started to grab my clothes, but Edward had other ideas. He laid me in the bathroom rug and stroked between my legs.

He nibbled my neck, put a single finger in me and slowly pumped. Edward said huskily, "Don't tease, Honey. You know how hard I am for you right now? I yearn to be all the way in you."

He added another finger and increased intensity. He continued, "I dream of you riding on top of me and screaming my name."

I was clenching around him. My nails dug into his back and I bit my lip to stop from screaming.

He kissed me roughly.

And he added another digit. His movement became faster and more forceful. "You want to be friends, my Bell? We'll play your game for now, but I'm the only man who is going to make you scream in pleasure. I'll be your friend with benefits, until you realize I'm the man you want in your heart."

He bit the top of my breast, as his fingers pumped and the other hand made the infinity circles around my clit. I was dying in ecstasy.

"Edward! I need you!" I begged.

He kissed me a little softer as his movements sent me over the edge. He promised, "You'll always have me, silly girl."

I had tears coming down my face. I wasn't sure if it was from the orgasm or his words. I came undone, as I whispered, "Edward."

I was wrapped in his arms immediately afterwards, as he stroked my back. I swallowed thickly and asked, "Should we do something else?"

Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "I won't be making love to you in Garrett's bathroom."

"Maybe, we shouldn't—"

"Oh no! I will be making love to you, my beautiful friend. Just not here. You can try and run like a frightened doe in the meadow, but I will catch you."

"Are you the wolf or the lion coming to devour me?" I trembled, as he kissed my forehead.

"Most definitely a kind lion. I will capture you and make you so very happy."

I got up quickly and started throwing on clothes. Riley said things like that to me and I was destroyed. "They'll be wondering what we're doing in here."

Edward took my hand and stated, "We'll face them together."

Walking out of the bathroom, I tried to keep my head held up high. There was no need. Alice was curled up on Garrett's chest on the couch. They were fast asleep.

"I should get home. I can call a cab."

He pulled me into his side. "No you don't! I like cuddle time. That's what you'll be doing, my Bell."

"But—" If I wasn't in too deep before, my drunk moment of indiscretion put me over the edge.

"I'll be good, sweet friend," he said, leading me into Garrett's bedroom.

I highly doubted it.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Fun fact, I hate chocolate.**

**Also, I hope you love this chapter as much as I do.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

Chapter 11

I'll admit when I was acting like a fool. I was absolutely, positively acting like a fool by hiding out in my office. I couldn't deal with writing about emotions and being ripped apart again. I definitely couldn't deal with handsome men that looked at me with longing eyes. Very delusional eyes.

I banged my head on my desk.

_He liked to cuddle. Edward seemed the type actually. We were sprawled out in Garrett's bed and I was wearing Edward's tee-shirt. I tried to make some room between us initially, but was immediately pulled against him. Obviously, spooning was something he excelled at, because I relaxed into his warm embrace._

_His hands sneaked up the shirt and his palms rested on my breasts. He started squeezing them gently like stress balls. Edward whispered sleepily, "I love these. Can I keep them forever?"_

_He was an adorable boob man. He flicked my nipple and kissed the back of my neck. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face._

"Shouldn't you be on you way to class and not muttering odd things about spoons and stress balls?" I heard Angela ask. I looked up to find her staring down at me with arms filled with files and a box of Ritz Crackers. "Why are you drawing hearts on your project log?"

I looked down to find a list of this month's projects covered with little hearts and infinity signs. I could barely read the due dates for business cards and advertisement designs.

_His fingers drew the infinity signs he loved so much over my chest first, when he rolled me over the next morning. The sunlight from the window made Edward glow above me like a sun god. He was Apollo and I the lowly peasant girl getting heated by his majestic light._

_"You promised to be good," I whispered huskily. I wish I could blame that sleep caused my voice to be so deep, but it was a beautiful body above me._

_The infinity signs were replaced by hearts being traced on my face. "I'm being very good. Very good to you."_

_His lips hovered over mine. It felt like an eternity. I wanted to push him away. I wanted to pull him closer._

_"I'm going to kiss you good morning now." He made a heart on my lips._

_My hand went to his shoulder. Push or pull? I protested, "I have morning breath."_

_"Me too. We'll cancel our morning breath out." He rubbed his nose on mine, before kissing me._

_It was loving and worshipful. That was on my end and a huge part of me hoped it was reciprocated._

_"Hey guys, wake up! Bella and I need to get ready for work!" Alice yelled from the living room._

_Saved by the Alice. Whew!_

_He kissed the shell of my ear and whispered, "To be continued."_

"I doodle! You know that!" I tried to defend myself, as Angela laughed. "Also I need spoons and stress balls. I'm out."

"Bullshit." Angela put her pile on my desk and started to eat her crackers. "Get out of here so you can get to class."

"I'm skipping today." I went back to my computer.

I had skipped last week too. I pretended I was sick and hid out at my dad's for the week. It was a nice visit. We ate frozen dinner pot pies in front of the television to watch sports and Seinfeld reruns. I slept in my lumpy bed with the stuffed purple unicorns that still sat waiting at the end of it. It felt like I was a ten year-old and I loved the escape from confusion for a short while. I'm pretty certain my dad was happy when I left. He liked his alone time.

"Which one?" Angela gave me her bossy look. It was puckered lips and disapproving glares.

"Which design I'm working on?"

"No you, smart ass!" Angela loudly admonished, as I saw Mr. Molina poke his head in. "Which man is fucking with your head?"

"Miss Weber! This is a workplace!" He huffed and puffed away.

"Sorry, sir!" She added, "Miserly, old curmudgeon."

He yelled, "I heard that!"

Angela shook her fists at the sky and I laughed.

"It's both, okay? I just can't get over, Edward." _He covered the back of my neck in little kisses. His hand rubbing up and down my waist._ "I'm really skittish after Riley."

"What about Garrett?"

"He is a sweet, attractive man and if I never met Edward—" I played with the mouse on my desk. It traced the little aliens on my mousepad.

Angela giggled. "You would be riding him like a stallion!"

"You're so dirty!"

She curtsied and then sat on the corner of my desk. "Then date Edward!"

"It's not that simple," I said. It was far from simple.

_Much to Edward's chagrin, Garrett ended up dropping Alice and I to our houses._

_Alice was chattering away in the back seat. She was the ultimate morning person which, with her buoyant personality, wasn't a surprise. I had my head resting on the window with my eyes closed letting her words distract me from the memories of my night with Edward. I was already feeling the walk, or more accurately, ride of shame. I wouldn't have traded his touches for anything._

_All of sudden, Alice grew silent as the car rolled to a stop. My eyes opened slowly and saw on Alice's front stoop sat Jasper Whitlock. He looked rough._

_The usually well groomed man had a ragged beard and wore a dirty hoodie and jeans. He was playing with a coffee cup and looking at his feet._

_Alice whispered, "See you later."_

_Getting out of the car, Alice approached him timidly. Jasper dropped the cup on the ground and the lid popped off. The coffee flowed on the sidewalk by his scuffed sneakers. He stood and took Alice's face in his hands. I couldn't hear his words, but they appeared desperate. We pulled away as they began to kiss._

_"Should we break that up?" Garrett asked. His finger tapped to the music playing on his radio. It was an old song from the seventies that seemed familiar with it's guitar riffs, but the title eluded me._

_I sighed and looked at him. "She loves him and he might love her. Though if you want to date her instead, I would be cool with that. I know you're a good guy and the jury's still out on Jasper."_

_Garrett took my hand and steered with the other. His head never turned from staring out the windshield. "Alice is great, but I'm interested in another girl. Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about, Sweetheart."_

_"Oh."_

_"I heard you with Edward last night." His hand tightened on mine. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die from embarrassment. "Don't feel weird! I get it that you like him, but be careful! He's my best friend, but he has a track record with the ladies. It would hate if you got hurt."_

_He said all this, never looking at me once, as I stared at his chiseled jaw. I wish I could see if the truth resided in his blue eyes, but they were covered by his trusty aviator sunglasses._

_"What's your angle?"_

_He pulled over to the side of the road quickly. The dirt from the road surrounded us. He pulled off his shades and his eyes met mine. "I'm throwing my hat into the ring. I want to be with you and, if you really think about it, I'm the better choice."_

_"We're friends!"_

_"I want more and so does Edward. At some point you'll have to choose and I would risk my friendship with him to win you." He swallowed thickly and brushed his hand over the back of my hair. His mouth went to mine. It was powerful and so very different than Edward's kisses._

_I pulled away. "I need to get ready for work."_

"You have two men in lust with you and have some jealous meanies make fun of your writing, so in Bella Swan's world it means go into hiding," Angela pointed out. She was correct. I liked hiding. Hiding was the best. "You're stronger than that! Find your inner diva and let her roar!"

She had an inkling of a good point.

"Who's roaring?" Edward asked from the doorway. "Is my Bell finding her inner tiger?"

"Our Bell has been a little lamb and hiding from all the wolves," Garrett added. He peeked his head over Edward's shoulder. "Come play with us! Angela, you're welcome join in!"

"I'll have to excuse myself. I have a lunch date." She looked at her watch and proceeded to cock her head to the side and regard the men. "Behave yourselves with my best lamb, wolves."

She stood and before she could get past the boys, Edward said, "Give our regards to Liam! Did you know he has been writing quite the arsenal of dirty limericks about you?"

"My favorite kind," my sassy friend admitted with a wink. "Be good, children!"

I turned back to my computer. Type and click. Click and type. I felt them watch my every move. "Go teach a class. I have work to do."

Edward stilled my hand. "Class has been cancelled today."

"I couldn't teach another week without my star student." Garrett stuck something on my forehead. "You're a star!"

I pulled a little gold sticker off my forehead. "Really?"

He grinned. "Really, our Bell. This hiding wasn't necessary and you weren't sick. Alice has a big mouth when telling us both off about messing with your pretty head."

I was going to kill Alice.

Edward continued, "We are all going to be friends and woo you in a friendly manner."

His fingers were crossed behind his back. That naughty charmer.

Garrett wasn't that innocent looking either.

"I have work to do," I stated.

"Technically, you're supposed to be in class," Garrett pointed out. "Come play hooky with us, our snarky muse! We've missed you."

"Please," Edward simply added.

My insides melted to mush and my answer was clear. "Yes."

XXXXXX

The clouds were the fluffy and white variety that could be cirrus, stratus or cumulus. I wasn't sure which to be truthful. I slept during Earth Science. They were beautiful, though. Their shapes told me tales of knights rescuing fair maidens. Ballerinas performing_ Swan Lake_. Fluffy bunnies being. . . Well, bunnies.

My stomach was filled with fast food. Seemed the men were awful cooks, but experts at picking up from the Burger Barn.

I was flat on my back, lounging on a blanket and staring at the sky. My feet rested in Edward's lap. His fingers were rubbing my them and my body was relaxed, as the sun kissed my face. Garrett sat near my head and strummed his guitar. _Brown Eyed Girl_ filled my ears.

"Of all the Van Morrison you could have chosen you picked that one?" I laughed at him. "You going to serenade me next, Hemingway?"

"I sing like a frog being strangled." Garrett said. He started playing a different song that sounded like one that I loved. "Edward?"

I sat up and leaned on my elbows, as he started to sing with blushing cheeks. His hands clutching my ankles. He had the voice of an angel when I realized he was singing, _Stars Go Blue_.

Edward's gaze never left me as he sang.

Until it was interrupted by an unpleasant memory. "Umm. . . Bella?"

Edward and Garrett's song stopped.

It was Riley standing over my happy Edward and Garrett picnic bubble. A year later and he still had the unpleasant habit of ruining my good mood.

He hadn't changed much. His sandy hair was still a little too long and hung over his eyes just enough that it made me want to lend him a headband. The glasses were still those trendy Buddy Holly frames that he wore for fashion and not function. I remembered purchasing his pumpkin colored sweater for Christmas one year. At the time he hated it, but it must have grown on him.

A girl with daffodil colored hair that was iron straight stood by him awkwardly. She was peaches and cream, looking as if she was touched by the afternoon sun. I was dark to her light. There was a glistening diamond on her finger that used to be mine. It was bittersweet.

"Oh hey," I squeaked. Edward's fingers rubbed back and forth.

It would have been terrific if Riley would have just turned around and left. A seriously good idea. He decided instead to take a shaker full of salt and just dump it into my reopened wounds.

Riley kept talking. "I thought it was you? How are you?"

"Cool." Maybe if I answered in one word sentences he would leave.

Nope. "This is my fiancée, Jane. We're just celebrating our engagement by taking the day off. Who are your friends?"

He was always a nosy fucker. I grabbed a handful of dried Fall leaves and crumpled them in my grasp.

Edward ran his hand up my leg. "Her boyfriend."

"Me, too," Garrett added. "Our Bell is a very special."

His fingers went onto my scalp and rubbed it gently.

Riley's mouth dropped open, but he quickly gained composure. "You certainly have changed, Bella."

"I learned it from watching you," I stated. It just popped out. "Was she one of them, Riley? Is that ring still engraved with, _Forever and Always_?

Edward said to Garrett quietly, "This is all making sense now."

The fiancée looked at me and back at Riley with her already huge cow eyes getting bigger. She tugged his sleeve looking clearly uncomfortable.

"What the hell, Bella? You're still such a raving bitch!" He spat.

The testosterone that flowed through my friends made them immediately rabid. Not surprising G.I. Garrett made his move first. Riley had his back up the tree with Garrett's hand clenching his neck.

"Apologize!" Garrett hissed.

"Hell no," Riley said, equally enraged.

Edward lazily walked over to them with me following behind carefully. "He can kill you with his bare hands. I really wouldn't rile my good, old buddy up."

"You aren't helping, Edward!" I snapped. I put my hand on Garrett's arm. "He isn't worth it."

"He offended you!" Garrett was shaking with rage.

I hushed him and rubbed his neck. "I'm fine. I need you to drive me home. Please."

He let go of Riley roughly.

My ex-fiancé carefully touched his neck and looked at me worriedly. "You can't leave with this guy! You aren't safe!"

Edward had to grab Garrett and pull him away before he attacked Riley again.

"I'm safer with him than I ever was with you."

I just hoped that was the truth.

XXXXXX

It was late. The stars outside my window should have harkened sleep, but instead I was sitting at my window nursing wine and staring at their twinkling light.

Large suns that resided in galaxies far away that appeared so very small in my corner of the world. They were sparkling like my old diamond that Riley's fiancée now wore. I think I loved that diamond more than I ever loved Riley. It signaled the bright hope of a future, while Riley was the dim truth of my reality.

The picnic today started so wonderfully, then exploded spectacularly like those stars.

The wine I drank did nothing to elevate my mood, as I imagined my future alone. I cared for Garrett, but I knew it wasn't as strong as my feelings for Edward. Then there was his angry display this afternoon. His temper was like a raging heat. Seductive and frightening. Garrett was protecting me, but it was still frightening.

Edward was a romantic and they were reliably a fickle breed. He moved me in ways that I didn't think I could feel again. To be completely truthful, it was much stronger than I had ever experienced before. I was like Chicken Little and my sky was falling. I was scared.

The knock on my door jolted me out of my pondering about my love life.

I stumbled slightly to the door. Sauvignon Blancs found on the sale rack had a way of sneaking up on a girl.

Peeking in the hole there was a note. It read, _A Poem for the Gold Star._

Only one person would do this.

Edward stood before me with a cocky smile and a six pack of beer. "Hi."

"I need to go to bed."

He looked at me. Really looked at me with large eyes. "That isn't something you wear to sleep."

When I changed this evening, I didn't even think about what I threw on. It was a threadbare nightgown that had seen much better days when I had bought it in college. The fabric was a thin ivory and the bluebell design faded. The straps were loose and one hung off my shoulder. It was one step up from being naked.

He stepped forward and I stepped back.

The beer was placed next to the door and his sneakered foot kicked closed the door. I shuddered slightly at the intensity in his eyes.

"I wrote something for you."

I swallowed thickly, as his fingers started playing with my fallen strap. "Oh."

One step forward. One tiny step back.

"Her eyes are melted chocolate and it coats my soul."

He took my chin, as I admitted. "I hate chocolate."

"Really?"

One step forward. No steps back.

"I'm weird, I guess." I touched his neck.

"Not at all. I can love the chocolate of your eyes for the both of us." His lips hovered. "Tell me to leave, my Bell. Tell me to leave, if you don't want this.

"I want this." My lips brushed his. "The bedroom is upstairs."

Taking his hand, I led him upstairs and down the hall. I was nervous. I was shaking. I was idiot. I was ecstatic.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and laid me on the bed. I watched as he pulled off his jacket and the rest of his clothing fell to the floor with it in a messy heap. He reminded me somewhat of those Greek marble statues from the art museum I visited when I was young. Not chiseled stone obviously, but an attainable soft flesh.

He hovered over me and stated, "I never imagined a blue, plaid bedspread."

"I'm an enigma," I stated quietly, as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked suddenly.

I tightened my grasp on his waist. "It feels like it's going to thump right out of my chest."

He smiled. "What is?"

"My heart."

He drew the infinity sign over my left breast and placed a kiss over the ghostly impression it left.

"Why do you do that?" I clasped the hand that drew it against me.

He kissed my nose and asked, "Do what, Buttons?"

"You always draw the infinity sign on me."

A kiss, a sigh and an admittance.

"Because we are forever, my Bell."


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi!**

**Also, the prologue is coming soon. Dun, dun, dun!**

Chapter 12

Edward ran his nose down my neck. Slowly, so very slowly, as he murmured whispers into my heated skin. His fingers gripped my bare waist. The nightgown was pushed up to my belly that had been previously nuzzled and kissed. I waited for that pouty mouth to travel lower, but instead he hovered higher.

I laughed when he muttered into my collarbone. It tickled. "What did you say?"

He looked up at me with a wicked grin. "You smell like apple blossoms and springtime."

"I smell like sweat and your spit trails," I countered.

A finger trailed up my breast bone. "I've figured you out, Isabella Swan."

"Really?" I poked him in the nose and wiggled under him. "How much do I owe you for the diagnosis, Dr. Romeo?"

"Kisses," he announced before attaching himself to my lips. His mouth brought bliss. He pulled away and stroked my cheek. "You joke, because you're scared."

I could open up or shut it all down with some stupid gag.

"Yes," I admitted. I turned my face towards the wall.

Slowly, with fingers gently grasping my chin, he moved my face towards his. Eyes meeting and trying to ferret out each other's secrets. Garrett placed doubts in my head, but truthfully, they would have been there anyway. I wanted to trust Edward. I wanted to believe in something. I wanted to believe in him.

Softly, he implored, "I need to feel your soft skin. To know the hidden recesses in that creative mind of yours. To be buried in your sweet pussy and feel like I begin where you end."

"Yes," I agreed. I would have jumped off a bridge if he asked.

That ratty, old nightgown was pulled over my head. Edward tossed it along with my bland, white panties over his shoulder where they landed on my lampshade. It gave the room a more ominous glow.

I laid back down, with my hair fanning out around my naked body. Edward sat up and just stared. I felt bare all the way down to my soul. I tried to be brave and strong, but my hands went to cover myself. He pulled them away and held them down on the bed.

"You are the loveliest woman I've ever seen."

My face turned hot at his compliment. "There's no need for that. You are absolutely going to get some."

My hand started stroking his cock. His face became more rigid with the machinations of my movements.

His finger went to my lips. "No more of that. I will sing the song of your beauty for the rest of my days."

"You're a delusional romantic, Lord Byron," I scoffed.

"You're an insecure goddess, my Bell." Edward leaned in so very close. Both of his hands went to my face, as I grasped his ass. He continued, as his lips touched mine, "Let me love you."

The fingers of one of my hands scratched down his back. "Love me."

Our mouths crashed and I moaned into his mouth. His fingers stroked a tune into my body making it dance to his song.

His lips moved down feverish skin. Tongue darting out, he circled my nipple, It made me cry out. I clawed his back as he sucked my breast into his mouth.

That point on, I was lost in a maze of emotions and the way his fingers electrified me to my bones.

"God!" I cried at his relentless caresses.

"No, honey. I'm just Edward."

He moved further down and kissed my inner thighs before his tongue snaked inside me. The feeling was so stimulating that I screamed, "Fucking take me!"

The movement Edward made was possessive, as he sat up and lowered me onto his hard cock. He rocked me back and forth as the sweat of our bodies mingled. The liquid combining into something more powerful.

His forehead rested on my mine and panted, "You feel like the home I've been searching for."

"Oh Edward."

A fraction faster. A good bit harder. Chemicals reacting with each other making blinding sparks.

"Please, my Bell—"

"Edward, what?"

"You! You are my light," he grunted into my neck.

Harder still with bare flesh slapping against one another. My fingers twisting into his hair.

Faster still with his hands gripping my back. I cry out into the crook of his neck.

Pushed on my back, the pumping quickens and pounds me into the mattress. I beg for more.

Faster! Harder!

He pushed into me. I pulled him closer.

"Fuck me!" He screamed, as he released into me.

Fuck me he did indeed.

XXXXXX

It was painfully bright. The sun was streaming through the windowpanes and hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes with a yawn to search for a blurry eyed poet. I only found rumpled sheets that were cool to the touch.

A new fact about Edward Cullen. He was a runner.

Heated tears sprung to my eyes. I wiped them away angrily.

_Let it roll off, Bella!_

I stumbled to the bathroom and turned the water warm. It would wash away my sins.

The water hit my face, as I revelation hit.

_He used me._

I felt like a paper doll that was lovingly cut out only to have it's head ripped off.

My head rested on the rose colored tiles of the shower. My eyes shut as the water streamed down my body.

Two arms wrapped around me making me scream.

My body was turned around and I faced Edward. He pouted. "You didn't wait for me!"

"Thought you left," I answered.

He kissed me. "Nope. Got breakfast for my favorite friend!"

_I want more._

"Oh."

Edward picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me. "I'm never leaving you."

Kisses became more heated. The water cooled.

"Party at my parent's house," he announced in between nibbles and pecks. "You're going with me."

What?

"We aren't dating!"

He smiled and stated, "Close enough, friend."

_I wanted the dating. I would tell him._

At the party

He kissed me hard and I melted.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: You all know I love you, right? **

Chapter 13

She called me her dreamer.

_"You're just like me, Tinker Bella. You sparkle like your mama." Renee bounced me on her knee. Up and down, making me squeal._

_I would giggle and clutch her face. She would continue in her singsongy voice, "Those dreams can give you wings out of here, baby."_

Though at the tender age of four, those dreams consisted of being a unicorn or a stegosaurus ballerina. Those goals made perfect sense for a little girl.

_"Go faster, Momma! Faster!"_

_Renee's patchwork swirled around her. A dizzying array of colors that flew with my mother as the flamenco music she adored loudly played._

_All of a sudden, as the record skipped, she stopped with her flushed cheeks and heaving chest. "Baby, let's fly away from dreary, old Forks with my magic technicolor skirt! We shall dance our way to Spain with roses in our teeth!"_

_I sat on the edge of hassock with a thumb in my mouth. She was unbridled spirit and emotions. It was invigorating and it was frightening. "Daddy?"_

_"He can't speak Spanish, sweets! He's happier here," she stated and lifted me up. We began to twirl. "We can be butterfly girls! Travel the world, just us two!"_

_"I wanted to be a unicorn." I clung to her as my head spun._

_She pulled me closer. "So you'll be, Tinker Bella. The rarest beauty in all the exotic lands."_

The horn, still sparkly with glitter remnants and stuck on a plastic headband, sat hanging out of a glass vase next to the window. My finger stroked it. Renee had painted a paper towel roll white and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The sunrise this morning really did have it beat.

Renee disappeared a week later after bestowing my unicorn crown. That was the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

My mother really was the butterfly. She flitted and floated to find her perfect place. Our garden was never good enough for her, I guess. Others in far off lands were too exciting and Renee had to explore. She always swooped back in a couple weeks later when the new adventures lost their luster.

That changed the summer I turned nine. Renee didn't come back. She had followed a minor league team out of town to the warm, sunny skies of Florida. Promises to me of Disney World faded as the realization she had disappeared in the dead of night. She left me behind once more.

_"Fuck it, Embry! This time is different!" I heard my dad yell in the phone to one of his deputies. "I need you all to go search for her!"_

_I sniffled in Charlie's oversized chair. It was worn and comfy. I watched my father's face fall. Tears escaped from his eyes._

_"It's different, I swear! Renee hasn't been taking her meds. I found them taped to the back of the toilet." My father wept. "What if she never comes back?"_

"No sad, button face!" The my robe was pulled back and a kiss placed on my shoulder. "Melancholy doesn't suit you. Come back to bed."

Another night with Edward. It was becoming a pleasant habit having him in bed with me.

"After the sunrise," I stated quietly. Maybe the sun would banish the shadows wrecking havoc in my brain.

I clutched my horn. The casket was white. Dad insisted.

"Is that a sparkly vibrator? It looks a little big and unhygienic, my Bell." He lifted me up and placed me on his lap. Edward was naked as the day he was born. I think he was a closet nudist.

"You're a pervert, Cullen. It's actually a unicorn horn my mother made me." I was opening up. It took me years to tell this story to Riley.

He nuzzled my neck and kissed it. "I want to meet this woman who gave the world the most magnificent creature named Isabella Swan."

"She's in the cemetery near the railroad tracks in Forks. Be my guest." I stared at the rising sun.

"Oh Bella." He clutched me tightly.

I could see the newspapers my dad hid in his closet. "She was murdered, actually. They found her naked in a ditch in Florida. What a way to go."

My words bordered on robotic.

It was one of the players from the team. A punk named Phil. He claimed rough sex. I was pretty certain that he was a psychopath and that tangling with my mother the schizophrenic was never destined to end well.

"The murderer?" Edward stroked my hair.

"Rotting in prison. Somewhere in Florida." The day was growing bright. "It's whatever. Life throws shit at you and you just deal with it."

Pulling me around to straddle him, Edward held my chin. "How can I make this better? I want to fix this."

"You can't fix this or me." God, I wish he could. "People die. Sometimes they leave. It's a part of the world turning."

"I won't. I promise." His eyes held mine and he whispered, "Kiss me, please."

I could never tell him no to that.

Our mouths met with clashing tongues. He lowered my robe off my body. Hands caressing my chest.

"Let me in. Let me in," he murmured into my mouth.

I pulled away slightly, wiggled my eyebrows and joked, "You're about two minutes away from getting all the way in."

"My funny girl," Edward laughed, as I let him enter me.

I rode him gently, as our body's were tightly intertwined in the chair. The kisses were tender and soft, as the sun harkened the new day.

XXXXXX

The coffee shop on campus was jammed pack with all sorts this bright, autumn morning. The football players needing a caffeine fix after early morning practice. Hungover sorority sisters giggling over last night's drunken frivolities. A grumbly Garrett complaining about weak brew.

"Sweetheart, this is just brown water! I paid for brown water!" He glared at the barista. "This is a travesty."

I stood next to him waiting for my own beverage. "I told you told you to get the dark roast."

"Anyone tell you that your a know-it-all, smart ass?"

"All the time, Mr. Cranky Pants." I grabbed my drink from the barista with a smile and headed off with Garrett into the brisk fall

air. I took a swig of coffee and gave a contented, overly dramatic sigh. "Delicious cup of caffeinated goodness."

Garrett gave me the evil eye. "You are way too happy, woman."

"I think the coffee chick was checking you out, Hemingway!" I pointed out cheekily.

He made some more incoherent grumbles and said, "She makes horrible coffee. No thanks."

Leaves of red, gold and orange were picked up by the wind and swirled around like a whirlwind of color. "It's a beautiful day! We should all go get pumpkins after class!"

Garrett stopped abruptly and stared at me.

"What? Do I have coffee on my face?" I asked.

"You're way too happy." He rubbed his head. "It's Edward, isn't it? He's been grinning like a loon too."

I clutched my coffee. The paper cup warmed my hands, as I observed Garrett. His face was drawn and eyes tired. He wore his old army coat and it's olive green fabric worn.

"What's really wrong? Have you heard from Felix?"

Garrett's friend had been missing for awhile. A week after his meltdown at the bar, Felix disappeared into oblivion. I knew all about disappearances by individuals who were battling demons in their mind. Sometimes it ended tragically.

There was a bench nearby under a tree that's ruby leaves brightened the sky. He motioned towards it. "Sit with me."

We sat and I waited for Garrett to speak. He rested his arms on his legs and stared down at the lid of his cup. Finally, after a few minutes, he began to speak. "I haven't heard from Felix and his phone's been disconnected."

"Garrett, I—" I patted his shoulder.

"That's not my only worry, Sweetheart. It's my concern for you." Garrett looked up at me. "I get you're into Edward. He's a heartbreaker. I just don't want to be yours."

"I've heard your song and dance before." I pulled away and scooted to the end of the bench. "He's your best friend!"

"He is! Edward means well. A good guy, but he loves to fix people. Once he heals whatever hole is in your heart, Edward moves on to the next broken beauty."

_What the hell?_

I stood up with my face flushed in anger. "What you're telling me is that I'm a fixer-upper? Poor pitiful Bella with her bad relationship and fucked up childhood! Let's play a teeny tiny violin for her and patch her up to make her a good enough!"

Garrett jumped up from his seat. "I didn't mean that, Bella! You're wonderful! I'm a military man and I never want to give up! Truthfully, I never want to give up the dream of you in a white dress and walking down a long aisle to me waiting at the end. But I'm burying it deep for one reason!"

"Why?"

"I love being your friend! It makes me laugh and feel some relief from the horrors I've seen!" He clutched his cup, so tightly that the lid popped off. Coffee spilled onto his hands, but he ignored it. "I refuse to ruin it with a kiss that you don't want. I will love you from afar forever just to know you're near."

"Oh Garrett." I didn't know what to say.

He started wiping his hands on his jeans. He held one out to me. "Hello, my name is Garrett. I'm a Libra and a former member of the United States Army. Will you be my friend?"

We start again. I liked this idea.

I shook his hand. "I'm Bella. It will be a pleasure to be your friend! Did you realize you reek of a Ethiopian blend of java? It is a delightful aroma."

"You're crazy, goofball!" His face was relieved like a weight had been lifted. "So I'm writing a book about my time in Afghanistan."

"Very cool." It really was.

"Would you read the chapters over? Feedback?" Garrett suddenly looked nervous.

I would do this for my friend.

"Yes, I would be happy to help!" I smiled and he smiled back. This felt right again.

All of a sudden, Garrett peered over my shoulder. "Is that Edward?"

I turned around to see him with Riley's fiancée who had the daffodil hair. He hugged her and gave her a bright smile.

My heart plummeted.

_A fixer-upper. Broken Bella. Pitiful._

"What the fuck?" Garrett muttered.

Edward turned to us and ran forwards. "My Bell!"

The daffodil girl with her perfect hair, her perfect face, her perfect body gave me a perfect smile. I gave me the chills.

I went to Edward like a magnet and he enveloped me in his arms. He whispered, "I missed you."

I thought of perfect Edward and the perfect daffodil girl. Her body in his arms instead of mine.

Someday I'll be perfect. Maybe not today. Maybe not next week. Someday. Hopefully.

Probably not.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi. That pesky prologue is up next.**

Chapter 14

I stomped away, going the opposite direction from where class was held. It was a beautiful autumn day, which was ruined by that woman and her hugging of my Edward. Green was not an attractive shade on me. The jealous variety is a particularly unpleasant color.

Garrett called out, "We have class, our Bella."

"Shove it, Hemingway," I yelled back, as I pushed past that yellow haired siren. She probably wasn't to be blamed for anything, but I was feeling topsy turvy and uncomfortable with those unwanted emotions.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward ran after me, as I sped up. Romantic feelings made me feel like a mess. I _was_ a mess. This was an undeniable fact. My dead mother and lecherous ex-fiancé gave me enough fear of abandonment issues to make a therapist very wealthy. Right now, my crazy was on overdrive, but I was planning on keeping my cool.

"Daffodil hair? Really?" I kept jogging. "You need to tell me something, Romeo?"

"Who?" He looked at me like he had no clue what I was talking about.

I must have been dreaming when he was hugging that woman. "Riley's fiancée. Why didn't you tell me you knew her? Are you buddies with Riley? It must have been hilarious pulling a fast one on dumb Bella."

He grabbed me by the arm and forced me to stop. The sun beat down on his red head making the bits of copper glow. He looked handsome with all the leaves surrounding him. It hurt my heart.

"Jane?" He looked at me in confusion and took my hand. "The girl with your ex at the park? It was just a hug. We met by accident in the student lounge and she—"

"This will absolutely sound like I'm jealous and I have no right to be. It was my choice to stay friends, but I have every reason to be none too chipper about you hanging out with the woman that's marrying Riley." He started to speak, but I clamped my hand on his mouth. "This is a seriously odd coincidence. You have to see this! It's sketchy and so is Blondie!"

He had the audacity to grin. "You _are_ jealous!"

"Whoop dee freakin' do, Edward! We're sleeping together! I'm allowed!" My voice echoed through the quad. Several students turned to gawk at me. I made my voice a tad quieter, "Either you are best buddies with her or she's playing some game with us which is dumb due to Riley being nothing to me. That lady can, with my blessing, live happily after with that shit. I'll even send them a fruit basket."

He rubbed my knuckles. It was soothing and my anger was waning. "There isn't going to be a wedding to send fruit to. The confrontation in the park showed Jane that Riley wasn't who she thought he was. She literally bumped into me and all the pain she felt came out. I think she just needed someone to confide in. I think you should talk to her about your shared experiences with that jackass."

"The last thing that woman wants to do is drink coffee, eat muffins and talk about feelings with me. If you believe that there's a bridge in Brooklyn I can sell you cheap." I continued walking. "I do think she might want in your sexy jeans. Go for it, Lord Byron. Go get you some, but hear me clearly, I absolutely won't have sex with you anymore if you do."

He stopped me, by pulling me into a hug. "I don't want her. I'll never want her. She has really close together eyes and she makes weird noises when she cries."

I believed him as a bug dropped into his hair. I picked it off. It was brown and wiggly. "Good. Here I got you a pet."

I dropped it in his palm and he made a face before dropping it on the ground. "You are the picture of the romantic heroine, my Bella."

He held me tighter and I let him. It felt good to be in someone's arms other than Alice. Which was completely different when it was with a man and not during mutual blubbering about _Pretty in Pink_.

His face grew solemn. "You don't want to be with Garrett? You're friends with him too. It could have been as easily the two of you together."

"No, because you exist. I can't be with him like we are. It's just different." I looked him and it hit me. He was as worried about us as I was. "I'm skittish, Edward. We need to communicate everything about what's going on. I can't do this, if we don't."

We stood next to his car and his head touched mine. "I won't hurt you. Would you like to get out of here."

"Absolutely. I have a plan."

XXXXXX

The pumpkin farm was full of customers on this perfect day. Small children darted past us squealing through fallen leaves in pursuit of apple cider and freshly made cinnamon donuts. It was heavenly.

I swung Edward's hand back and forth into the air, as I spied the long carts to load full of decorations and food. "We need one of these."

"How much are you getting, Buttons?" He started pushing the cart for me.

"Tons," I admitted. I loved this place. "Whoa! We need that one!"

It had to be about five pounds of pumpkin perfection with it's dark orange coloring. It would look great on the front porch.

Edward glanced at it skeptically. "It's bigger than both of our heads!"

"It will be a hit with the Trick-or-Treaters!" I grabbed two smaller white pumpkins, as Edward struggled to put the giant pumpkin in the cart. "We add some Indian corn and a scarecrow! I'm going to make ghosts out of lollipops and tissues!"

Edward kissed me. "You're one cute woman! Can you dress up as a French maid for me to celebrate All Hallow's Eve?"

"I decorate not dress up," I explained.

He picked up a gourd that looked like a hook. "I'll be the irresistible pirate and you can be my lusty wench when we pass out candy."

I almost fell over a small toddler that ran in front of me. Her pigtails bouncing in the air. "Really? I take passing out sugar to youngsters very seriously. You have to be ready for anything, mister!"

"I see this and accept the challenge," he agreed, with a tickle to my side. "I think we need to dress up for the occasion."

"We'll see." I started looking at wicker baskets full of apples when he pulled me away to stick one of the flagrant fruits in my mouth. I took a large bite and let the juices flow in my mouth. It was sweet, but had a bit of the tart aftertaste that I liked so much. "This one is delicious. Try!"

I stuffed it into his mouth. He tried to bite down on it between laughs, as I put several bushels of different varieties of apples with the pumpkins.

"You have a serious apple obsession, girl." He eyed my fruit.

"I have a big feast to celebrate autumn. It's usually just Alice, Angela and my dad. I make all sorts of apple pies and this pork dish using more apples." I looked at my overflowing cart. "Obsession is an accurate description."

"My invitation?" We continued to wander around the grounds grabbing up brightly colored mums.

"You want to meet my dad?" I looked at him like he was crazy, as I was grabbing a container of sunny yellow flowers. "He has guns and likes to shoot things. You seem to be his favorite type of prey. Men harassing his daughter."

"You'll be meeting my parents in a couple of days," Edward pointed out. "I should meet your dad."

"Really, buddy?"

"Absolutely, pal." He kissed my wrist. "Let's leave the stuff over here for a minute and let us head over there."

I pointed to a stand selling hot apple cider. "Perfect!"

"You really have a problem, my Bella. Do you know if there's rehab for an apple addiction?" He shook his head sadly. "I was talking about the corn maze."

No way.

"We're not going in there!" I loved all aspects of October except for the possibility of getting lost in the corn. It was nightmare waiting to happen.

Edward pulled me over to the entrance. The high stalks were imposing and the narrow walkway made me feel claustrophobic. He gave me a concerned look, as I dug my feet onto the dirt. "Shouldn't you love this kind of stuff?"

"Have you ever seen, _Children of the Corn_?" I looked at a decorative pitchfork sitting on a hay bale. "This place is crawling with young'uns."

"Come on, Chicken Little." He picked me up and slapped my butt. "There are no kids wearing Amish hats and carrying scythes. I'll protect you."

I sneezed on his head from the hay all over the ground. "Put me down! You can't protect me from psychotic toddlers if you're carrying me!"

"You'll just run back to the entrance and gorge on donuts!" He pointed out. I sneezed on him again. "I could suggest a more enjoyable sharing of bodily fluids, Buttons. How does a nose that tiny hold so much snot?"

I started cracking up, as he continued carrying me through the corn. We laughed the whole way to the middle where there were bins of free apple treats. Edward chuckled, as he put me down. "It's Bella Swan heaven."

I grabbed dark red apple and took a bite. I swallowed and said, "I could eat these all day long and—"

Edward grabbed my hips roughly and kissed me. The apple dropped from the ground and rolled next to our feet.

"Hey. That was my apple," I stated, as I swooned. His lips made me feel weak in the knees.

He grinned and nibbled my neck. "That was the sweetest thing I every tasted and the apple wasn't too bad either."

Hands moved under my shirt and fondled my breasts. We stumbled backwards, as he kissed me. A basket of Halloween candy fell to the ground. I warned, "Edward."

"I think getting kinky in an orchard was on my bucket list." His fingers tried to unhook my bra.

I heard high pitched giggles approaching.

Pulling away, I straightened out my shirt. "Simmer down, hot stuff. Small ones are heading this way."

"I think I can fend off the tiny candy barbarians to continue to satisfy my Bella." He winked at me.

I pulled him towards the exit signs after grabbing some packages of Skittles. "I was more concerned about the horrified parents who would have us arrested for indecent exposure. I'll make it up to you."

"How?" He was pouting. Damn, he was cute.

"I love cider."

"Yes." He looked at me skeptically. "You love is duly noted and bordering on frightening, my Bella."

"I love licking it off of things." I squeezed his hand. Hard.

"Me?"

"Yes."

He started running with me, our hands still clasped tightly. "We'll need a gallon!"

That's my boy.

XXXXXX

I wasn't positive what to expect from Edward's parents, but a couple of laid back hippies that had the slight hint of a musk made of marihuana and patchouli wasn't it. Their cottage covered in roses looked like a picture from a book of fairy tales. The guests, who walked around the Cullen's cluttered house full of knick knacks in their cocktail dresses and suits, stuck out dreadfully.

Esme Cullen had her arm linked with mine, as she gossiped about the assorted doctors in attendance. "Half these idiots have no idea that their donations are going to Green Peace. If it wasn't for Edward, we would be traveling with Doctors Without Borders and not hobnobbing with sticks in the mud."

She giggled and it was delightful. Everything about Esme was. She wore a tunic that she hunted down in Morocco. Her body was covered in beaded jewelry she helped make with a tribe in Kenya. Her bare feet were covered in dirt from the yard.

I thought I spotted a daffodil shade of hair in the crowd. It had happened several times since our arrival. I was losing my mind.

"I think they might be overdressed," I pointed out, as I spied Edward's father wearing an old Rolling Stone tee-shirt and dungarees speaking to a man in a three-piece suit. "I might be as well."

I looked down at the wrap dress I wore. I would prefer the tee-shirt.

She gave me a squeeze. "You're a delight. Edward says that you are extremely talented."

"He's too kind." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"I disagree. If he says you're a talented writer and artist, then you are. He's not a bad son, but the boy is far too opinionated for his own good." She passed me a tart covered in cheeses and red pepper. "The fit he threw the year we were going to be nudists was legendary! It was embarrassing to have him covered up like a mummy, when the rest of us were truly free with our bodies."

Of course, I had to blurt out, "He seems cool with being naked now."

I said this to his mother and wanted to die.

She just howled with laughter. "You are the best thing that ever happened to him! Can we keep you?"

I loved Edward's family. I wanted them to keep me.

Carlisle came over and said, "Es! Where's the boy and the wine? We're getting low!"

"I'll look for him," I suggested to be helpful. I missed his face.

Carlisle squeezed my hand. He was touch feely like his wife. "Check the wine closet in the basement, honey. Feel free to do what Es and I do in there."

He wiggled his eyebrows and my face went back to mortified red.

"I'll be right back," I announced and headed to where Carlisle directed.

The steps were rickety, old boards that I carefully walked down, as I heard whispering voices. One sounded like Edward talking to a woman.

I was going to announce my arrival, but something held me back as I continued towards the door where the voices were coming from.

The door was open and I found Jane, of the daffodil hair, embracing Edward. Her lips pressed on his.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. I wasn't known for my tact and this was a prime example.

Edward pulled away from her with his hands in the air. "She kissed me!"

"I did!" She admitted, sounding apologetic. Her eyes were anything but. That woman was bad to the bone.

"Fabulous. I'll just let you two get back to it." I darted away and stumbled up the stairs, twisting my ankle along the way. "Fuckety, fuck!"

Edward followed closely behind. "Bella! Stop running from me!"

I twirled around to glare at him from the top of the stairs. "Do you even get why I'm running? I don't think we need to get into Bella's big, old bag of issues right now, but you were kissing her!"

"She kissed me!" Then he looked at me quizzically. "We aren't technically together, Bella."

"Touché, Ed! You win the prize! We are _not_ a couple!" I poked him the chest. "Except that tonight, I was planning to tell you that I wanted to be your girl!"

My ankle was throbbing. I wanted to go home, have a good cry and pour gin over vanilla ice cream.

He tried to take my arm, but I shook him off. "That's wonderful! I want to be your boyfriend!"

"No. Not now, Edward. You'll be lucky to be my friend," I pointed out. "I warned you about her, didn't I? Had to save her too? You didn't have to chat with her! Just excuse yourself quickly and come back upstairs. It would have been that easy! I can't deal with being broken again! You chose wrong!"

"I yearn for you!" He yelled back.

I trembled with tears in my eyes. "I yearn to feel safe. I also now yearn for many cats, because they are far less trouble than men!"

Jane came up behind Edward. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"I'm positively sure you did." I limped away from them.

I might be acting irrational, but seeing them like that ripped my insides out. Been there, done that. It was hell.

Edward put a hand on my waist. "You're hurt!"

I saw Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, can you take me home."

"What happened, honey?" He looked down at my foot and yelled to Esme. "Ice, babe! I need to get this little lady to the ER."

"Bella—" Edward started to say.

"Stay with your girl, Edward." I cringed, as Carlisle gingerly touched my ankle. It was extremely swollen. "I'll be fine, sir."

"Hospital, honey," he stated. Carlisle looked at Jane. "I didn't know you knew

Edward and Bella, Jane. Take a look at Bella's ankle. Give me your initial diagnosis."

Oh God, she was an intern.

She went down to look at my foot and I hissed, "Touch me and I break your nose."

Esme appeared with ice and she gave Jane a dirty look. "I suggest you move. Let's get you fixed up, sweet Bella."

I didn't feel sweet. I felt like bludgeoning Jane and then moving onto Edward for being stupid.

"I was just trying to help!" Jane complained.

"Go Jane!" Edward demanded. He turned to me with pleading eyes. "Let me go with you to the hospital."

"No thanks. I need some alone time." I turned my head away from him. My ankle felt worse and my heart had broken into jagged pieces.

Esme glared at Edward. "I'm not sure what happened, but Bella wants some space. Your father and I will watch after her."

Carlisle carried me out the front door and I made the dreadful mistake of looking back. Edward was staring at me with Jane's arm wrapped around his waist.

I just cried harder.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I like stories to be roller coasters. Twists and turns. Ups and downs. The characters to make mistakes and grow. Keeps things exciting. Trust me.**

**Thank you for reading, you wonderful readers. Enjoy, because it's the prologue time.**

Chapter 15

The raindrops hit steady on the roof. It was a sad tune that reflected my mood. I peeked out the kitchen window to see the puddles forming on the cracked pavement of the driveway.

I was stuffing ice cream down my throat. The flavor was strawberry and I was pretty certain it would cure all the ills of the world.

Sometimes, a little alone time helps one reflect on the situation and calm down. I wasn't given that luxury. I had Alice, Angela and Garrett imposing themselves into my self imposed exile to fix me and raid my fridge. If they were planning on bothering me with their good intentions, I would return the favor with my whining.

"I'm a hypocrite," I admitted. "Garrett kissed me and Edward didn't throw a hissy fit."

Garrett looked up from his laptop where he sat at my kitchen table. "You have to admit that it was the best kiss ever. Edward knows my powers of sexual mastery and cannot dispute the fact. It's good for him to learn his place on the kissing hierarchy."

"Kiss Edward often, Garrett?" I questioned. He made a face, as the girls laughed. "Your skills are nice, but I've had better."

"Blasphemy!" His face wrinkled into a pout. "Sweet Alice, Queen of Wonderland, tell the delusional Swan that I really am the most wonderful kisser."

She gave him a bright smile and stole my spoon to eat the ice cream I held. "I would rank you as almost as wonderful as my Jasper."

He started banging his head on the table, as we watched. "You women wound me!"

It had been one week since I had seen Edward. His voice wasn't quiet though. It roared in my mind, as I replayed all our interactions. The good and the bad. The memories of the way his hands would grip my bare hips, as his tongue would nibble on the shell of my ear. The image of Dr. Daffodil's lips pressed tightly on Edward's. It was my sweetest dreams and heartbreaking nightmares all rolled up into a tight ball.

The bouquet of daisies he left on my doorstep were wilting on the table. On my refrigerator hung the card that read, _My sincerest apologies, my gold star._

Angela sat me down on a chair and propped my injured foot on a recycling bin. "You need to keep that thing elevated, gimpy."

The rain had picked up outside. The sounds echoed through the house.

"I'm fine and—"

"You are _not_ fine. You are the polar opposite, my darling dumb ass. The foot and your self-esteem took a hit. Garrett, go home so I can deliver some tough love to Bella." She pointed to the door.

He scowled back at her. "Bella is helping me write my memoirs."

Angela looked down at his laptop. "Really? It looks like ramblings of a twit with an overinflated ego. The only help you want from Bella is her opening up her pants to let you in there. That ain't gonna happen today, buddy."

It was a surprising turn of events when Angela decided to dislike Garrett. Though, to be fair, both Garrett and Edward were on her shit list. She thought they were both idiots.

"Bella, ask me to stay," Garrett said with a grin. "Plus it's raining cats and dogs out there! You don't want me to get a cold, do you?"

"Bye, Garrett." I gave a wave and added, "I'll see you tonight at the bar."

His face lit up and he started packing up. "Damn, that's the best news! Ignore Edward. He proved who he really—"

"Just don't." I looked down at the table and Alice squeezed my hand. "You warned me and I didn't listen. Got the memo, Hemingway."

"I'll be good." He kissed the top of my head, before grabbing his umbrella by the door. "Really I'm thrilled that you're hanging tonight. I'll pick you up and be your escort. You don't need to sprain that other ankle. You're a hazard on two working legs and a menace on one."

I gave him a middle finger salute.

Angela glared as she watched him leave. She turned to me with a frown. "You are not allowed to get advice or listen to that man's thoughts about anything."

"He's sweet," Alice disagreed.

"He can't take a hint," Angela volleyed back. "These boys have more issues than you do, which is saying a lot. Now about Edward, Miss Bella. Do you miss him?"

I gripped the hard wood of the table and focused my mind on the plum placemat that sat in front of me. I missed his smiles, his touch, his words, his—

"Yeah." I missed everything. "I don't want to. It was wonderful for awhile there. I just need to remember the good times and move on."

"Maybe not." She smiled sadly. "He wants to be Prince Charming to you and the hero to everybody else. I would say he has a superhero complex. It makes him vulnerable to women with hidden agendas and a sob story."

"An evil version of me, I guess. I have the sob story, but I hide nothing." I added, "I'm so glad you got that psychology degree. Oh wait! You didn't!"

Alice clapped with wide eyes. "Me next! He tried to be the hero, but by circumstances beyond his control became the villain! It's like Spider-Man! Or Aqua-man. I get so confused with those guys."

"Al, can you make us some coffee?" Angela asked. Alice bounced over to the coffee maker and Angela explained, "Alice makes conversations get confusing. We need clear heads. Did you hear any of Edward's conversation with the evil one?"

"Jane?"

"Was there another girl the group should be made aware of?" Angela arched her perfect eyebrow at me. I wanted to pluck out every last hair of them in her sleep. Her sensible pep talk was not what I wanted at the moment. She made me see the truth. I needed to stop making assumptions.

I placed my head on the table. "No. I guess I should ask him about the conversation."

"Would probably help." She was so damn sensible sometimes, it made me angry. At myself.

"Her arm was around his waist when I left," I pointed out.

Angela shrugged. "I bet he didn't pull her to him passionately if he was worried about you. He most likely removed her nicely from his waist when he noticed what she did, because as we discussed before, Edward Cullen wants to be an annoying gentleman. Girl, that bitch pulled the most obvious romantic literature book villain moves and you fell for all of them. You really need to start reading more."

"Maybe." I only looked at Jane and Edward for an instant, because it hurt too badly. Anything could have happened when I turned away. "He pointed out that we weren't technically together."

"You aren't, Bells!" She took my hand. "He's a dumb boy. What he said was stupid. But honey, you were trying to play it safe, have a quasi relationship and not get hurt. It looks like you still got hurt to me."

I looked down and my tears slipped out like the rain from the clouds outside. Angela pulled me into a hug. "You almost had made peace with what happened to your mom when Riley fucked you over. Bella, you need to stomp down the piece of you that refuses to believe you aren't good enough to want people to stay. As you can clearly see, Alice and I are going nowhere."

"I told him about Mom," I admitted. My mother's eyes, so passionate and bright, came back to me. I missed her joy.

"That was really brave, Bella." Alice placed a mug of coffee in front of me. She squeezed my shoulder. "He can't really understand that to the degree you do. Edward has never lost so much that your heart breaks into tiny cracks. He has some learning to do about real love and what it means. He can't go saving all the lovely ladies. Edward only needs to support the one he truly loves. That's you."

"He doesn't love me." Oh how I wish he would, though it hurts so much right now.

Alice tapped her forehead. "He does."

"The cards?" Angela asked skeptically.

"Oh course!" Alice cried.

I shook my head. "Are we saying I need to hear him out and dive head first into a relationship with him?"

"Oh hell no!" Angela exclaimed. "He's not learned a lesson about anything. Edward needs to learn how important you are to him! You are more than just a sex buddy and something to rub in Garrett's face."

"I was waiting for you to bring him into this," I said.

It made sense. The boys were always trying to one up each other in everything. The best of friends who preferred to outwit and conqueror the other. Matters of the heart were no different.

Angela took a large drink of her coffee. "You need to show both those fools you are more than something to win. They need to learn how to be true friends to you before the hormones muck everything up again. More importantly, you need to be happy without worrying about them. Men are great, but being secure in your own destiny is so much more rewarding. Let Edward and Garrett deal with their own bullshit. You'll know when Edward figures it out and you can be a couple. If he doesn't, then there's more fish in the sea. The sex can't be that good."

"It is." I laughed. "How did you get so smart, Angela?"

"It's always been there. I'm a goddamn genius."

XXXXXX

I hobbled to the bar with my crutches. Garrett walked next to me, occasionally steadying me on the wet pavement.

An unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

We got closer and Garrett pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stuck it behind his ear. He had been a uncharacteristically quiet chaperone.

Finally, he asked as the raindrops slowly began to fall again, "Would you go to the Veteran's Ball with me?"

I stopped and looked at him. Garrett had just let the words tumble out of him. His face was nervous. "Garrett—"

"We're friends, I get it. I really do love listening to your melodic broken record on the subject, but I understand." He rubbed his face. "I don't have anyone else to go with, sweetheart. It would be a huge favor."

This could just lead to more confusion. I was going to say no.

"Garrett, I—"

"She'll go." A voice was heard in the shadows next to the bar. Edward strolled out and smelling strongly of whiskey. "My Bella is a good friend that way."

He had a black eye. I looked at him in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Ask Garrett, buttons." Edward stroked my cheek. "He was defending your honor. I punched him back."

I hit Garrett with my crutch and said, "Not cool!"

"Bella, I didn't kiss Jane. I told her I wasn't interested." He ran his fingers in his hair. "I didn't even know she worked at the hospital! Now Garrett has an in with you—"

"I'm getting a drink," I interrupted. "I'm not a toy you can fight over, boys! You guys, don't know me! Neither one of you has an in to anything. Want to get to know me? Then be my friend and we all can learn about each other. I let myself act stupid and I'm done. Your tug of war rope has quit, gentlemen!"

Two hours later, I watched Edward and Garrett glare at each other. Edward was getting progressively drunk and sarcastic to Garrett. "Hey G.I. Joe, you gonna steal my girl's words for that book of yours?"

"Fuck off, Ed," Garrett started drinking tumblers of vodka. This was going to end badly.

Edward turned to gaze at me and mutter, "My beautiful girl."

Eric looked at me and shook his head, "Those guys are ridiculous."

"They are. I blame watching to many Power Rangers episodes when they were young," I agreed. "I'm going to wobble towards the bathroom."

"Need help?" Eric asked.

"Nah." I left the crutches. They were rubbing terribly under my arms.

The bathroom was quiet and the overhead light flickered. I looked at myself and smiled. Quiet time was nice, but it was time to face the music.

I exited and was about to rejoin the group. But my plan was thwarted. My body was pushed against the concrete wall of the hallway next to the bathrooms.

A quick trip to the restroom had turned to an invitation for inappropriate touching.

"Hey!" His chest was against mine. It was a barrier. I asked angrily, "What are you doing? Beer is getting warm and there's drinking to be done."

Lips pressed hard into mine. I struggled for a moment, but found my fingers twisting in his hair.

His tongue entered into my mouth with a forceful push. There was a heated battle.

It could have been countless hours or a few stolen minutes of lips touching and his fingers digging into the skin under my waist band.

There was too much heat, too much emotion, too much everything.

I pulled away with a gasp, pushing him away. "Are you high?"

"I'm just taking what's mine, Bella." He said this breezily, as if kissing girls in dark hallways was an everyday occurrence. Actually, with him it probably was.

I slapped him across the face.

It didn't faze him in the slightest.

"You want this as much as I do," he said with his dizzying grin. It drew me in and frightened me at the same time.

"You say that to all the gals, Romeo," I glanced at the doorway back to the bar. "He's waiting for us."

"He can wait for eternity," he scoffed. "Do you think I can't see the way he watches your every move? He's a wannabe that's leeching off of your talent."

I tried to move past him. "That's a nice way to talk about your best friend, asshole."

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I could feel heart beating rapidly against my chest and mine drumming just as hard. "Not so fast, pretty. He's not going to win."

"This is not a game of chess! There are no winners here!"

"It is, Isabella. Don't ever forget it. You are the queen and we are both trying to capture you." He nuzzled my neck with his mouth. The heat of his breath made me tingle.

I closed my eyes.

Everything was going to end. His beautiful mouth was going to ruin everything.

I took both my hands to his head and pulled him away from where he was peppering my collar bone with kisses.

"I want something." I put my lips close to his, almost touching.

"Anything," he murmured.

I bit his lip. Hard. I tasted his metallic blood on my tongue.

"What the hell!" His hands went to his mouth.

"Stop being a fucking asshole, Cullen," I stated nonchalantly, as if he hadn't rattled me to the core.

I headed back out into the loud bar where undiscovered hipsters strummed tunes about unrequited love on acoustic guitars.

If this was a game between two kings, there would be only one victor and I chose me.

I sat next to Garrett. "I'll go with you to your shindig. No funny business."

Drunk Edward, still high off his liquid courage, sat next to me with a grin. "I'll meet you afterwards."

That man was going to drive me to drink. I guzzled my beer. Actually, he already had.

XXXXXX.

The sun was back the next day as I stumbled down stairs in my robe. There had been a knock at the door. I opened it and a envelope was placed on the mat.

I opened it quickly and read.

_My thoughts for my Isabella. _

_Can a man be so meek? I let whiskey flood my brain and I acted like a fool to the only one I've ever adored._

_Writing is easier for me. The words that have been leaving my mouth have been ramblings of a nervous fool. My attempts to keep you close have pushed you farther away._

_I've made so many mistakes, but the most important thing is not telling you I love you._

Oh Edward.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you all!**

**This story is up on the poll at The Lemonade Stand.**

**Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 16

The letters were found every morning, stuck in my door, when I went to grab the morning newspaper on the doorstep. It was ripped out of a journal that had his name on the top and stuck in envelopes covered in Grateful Dead bears. I had the sneaking suspicion that he stole them from his parents.

_Your lips ignite something in the pit of my soul. It makes me feel as if the sun is warming me from the inside out._

_Plain Jane's lips left me frozen into a block of ice. Her touch was unwanted and unwarranted. She tried to erase the heat of you and only made me crave you more._

I would drink my coffee and eat Rice Krispies taking in Edward's words. They would snap, crackle and pop in my mouth as the words I read would make every nerve ending feel like they too were exploding.

_I've been walking in a meadow that is near my parent's house and thinking of you. I want to kiss you in the grass as it tickles our skin. The apples of your cheeks become rosy as the sun beats down on them. I trace the freckles that grace your button nose. It's what I can imagine true happiness feels like._

Edward had a way with words. That was without question, but could he back it up? Life was more than pretty sentences full of whimsical descriptions of love. Life was sad and full of self doubt. In a way, I craved his optimism and his belief in romance. I wonder if he could see any benefit of rationally weighing the pros and cons of any new relationship and then running as fast as you can in the opposite direction.

That was a terrible idea that I did often and really hated. I screwed things up. Edward screwed things up. We were on a collision to destruction at the very start. I missed him.

"Sweetheart, is there something intriguing out that window or do you want to read to us what you wrote?" Garrett pulled me out of my pondering staring contest with a little brown wren who was shivering on the window sill of the classroom. It was too cold for class outside and I thought Garrett was cranky for being cooped indoors. The bland, beige walls and cream tile floors made the room feel more like a hospital ward than an institution of learning.

Edward sat in between Eric and Mike. He was spinning his pen around on his desk and staring at me. He wrote only poetry about noses.

I missed his laugh.

"Should I read it?" I really didn't want to.

"It is the reason for the class, isn't it? You write and read it. I grade it," Garrett said. He started red marking a piece of paper in front of him.

I was not impressed with cranky Garrett and even less with this assignment. Edward looked about ready to wring Garrett's neck. "You need to go outside, Old Smokey? Have a tobacco stick and chill out? You know I'm not a fan of the smoking, but I'm even less fond of your attitude."

He just looked at me and barked out, "Sorry. Please read what you wrote."

Something was terribly wrong with him. His mouth was pressed into a tight line and his eyes were hard. Garrett's fingers tapped quickly on the top of the table as his knee twitched. I glanced at Edward, but he was too focused on me.

"I always bring daisies. The white blooms with sunny, yellow centers stands out from green grass. I pray over them with my forehead resting in the cool, hard stone. I feel your hand grasp my ankle from your home in the dirt. You finally want a part of me. A little too late."

Tanya looked up from filing her nails. "Oh my God! Is that about a zombie? That's been all played out!"

I disliked that wretched girl. I was certain she was going to be waxing unpoetic about orgasms again.

Garrett looked at me with concern. "That's not your usual choice of writing inspiration, our Bell."

I shrugged and looked down. I mumbled, "Trying something new."

I felt Edward's eyes on me and I tried to ignore him, as Tanya read her newest _50 Shades of Gray_ Fan fiction story. She had facial expressions to match. Tanya was had a horrible sex face. I could now see why no one dated her for long,

It took the rest of class for her to finish her tale and only Mike was excited. He was red faced and sweaty. It wasn't a surprise when she let him follow her like a puppy in heat.

My puppy Edward, followed me to my car. "That was about your mom."

"What was?"

"What you read in class," he explained. I knew well and good what he meant, but I didn't want to talk about it.

I kept walking. My newly heeled leg felt great. "Didn't you hear Tanya? I jumped on the zombie bandwagon."

He took my arm. "You can talk to me. Isn't that what you wanted? That the two of us could really get to know one another?"

"Yes, but not in a parking lot. Favorite colors and bar foods are parking lot chit chat." I rubbed my eyes. "Someday soon, I promise."

It was a few short weeks from the anniversary of the discovery of my mother's body. Ripped apart and thrown away like the carcass of a turkey after Thanksgiving dinner. I wasn't ready for my yearly opening of the emotional floodgates.

Edward squeezed my arm gently. "I'll be waiting."

I saw Garrett pacing with his cigarette lit. The sunglasses he wore covered his eyes and I could only imagine the torment that he hid behind them. I asked, "Could you talk to Garrett?"

"I'm not looking to get hit again, my Bell." Edward's face betrayed his nonchalant attitude. He was worried about Garrett too.

"You were best friends! It should be you to go to him and see what's happening." I squeezed Edward's hands and loved the feeling of it clasping mine. "He will act like a big, manly man to me and say nothing's wrong. We won't know anything!"

"Would this make you happy?" he questioned, as his fingers twisted into my hair.

I shut my eyes from staring and wanting desperately to declare my affection. If I wanted this, we needed to build on a foundation of stone not sand. "Listen well, grasshopper. This can't be about me. It has to be about you and Garrett. How important was your friendship with him and how much do you miss it? Fix that and then we work on us."

"Hey gold star, you are the real deal." He tapped my nose and I looked into his softly smiling face.

"You have lots of nicknames for me, Lord Byron," I said, slowly moving away.

His grin grew. "You're one to talk."

"Fix it." I unlocked my car.

"I promise with all my heart." His hand rested on that beating muscle that kept us moving, dreaming and loving.

"I'll count on it."

XXXXXX

I looked in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. My hair was a disaster in a messy bun and I wore the nightgown that Edward liked so much. Threadbare fabric and washed out colors on the floral pattern. One of the straps fell off my right shoulder. My glasses were sliding off my nose and I looked like a mess.

It was extremely comfortable. Edward liked this look on me. It was one of his charms.

Shuffling into the bedroom, I grabbed a paperback about a serial killer with a conscious and settled into my bed. Edward's newest letter sat on the nightstand.

I tried to ignore it, as I attempted to concentrate on my book. The note was taunting me.

Once again, my willpower escaped me and I grabbed the envelope with the bright, dancing bears. I opened it greedily and began to read.

_I know you're right. I really do, Bell oh mine. It's the dreams that make me question my willpower. I can feel the ghost of your mouth on mine, lingering and calling me home._

My fingers traced my lips without thought.

_The way your nipples perk up under my touch and when I pepper them with adoring kisses. The sounds you make are the most melodic of songs._

I caressed my breasts imagining large hand that were slightly rough instead of my soft, smaller ones.

_I tickle down your pale skin. It's the skin of an angel that fell out of heaven to be with me._

My hands followed the familiar path he would make the nights he stayed loving me.

_Infinity signs rubbed into your body as I enter fingers. One. Two. Three._

Following the lead of his words, I pushed my fingers the way Edward used to with a slow push and pull.

_The infinity signs are what you mean to me. I think we've always been forever. Through birth and death, we always find a way to be linked. You are my other half._

In and out. A little faster and then a little more. I tightened around myself and imagined it was him. Always Edward.

_You are my love as our symbol goes round and round in it's continuous loop._

"Edward! My love!" I cried, as I came.

"Oh God, that's so fucking beautiful," Edward's husky voice said.

I looked up to see him gazing in my window from a tree limb. Gerber daisies were clutched in his hands.

"What the fuck?" I screamed.

Edward yelled back. "Oh shit!"

He fell out of the tree.

I ran to the window and saw him lying on the ground. The flower were on his chest. I called down, "Are you dead?"

"My butt is going to be sore tomorrow," he replied.

Good, because I was going to kill him.

In a fury, I ran down the stairs and out of the house. I grabbed the hose. "What's your problem, Peeping Tom?"

"You were so beautiful! Like an angel in ecstasy!"

I sprayed him with the hose.

"Stop! It's cold!" He sat up, shivering. "I was being like Romeo and climbing into your window. Seeing your sexy moves was an added bonus."

I sprayed him again. "I hate _Romeo and Juliet_! Idiot children who used love to act like dumb asses and kill themselves! You don't know me!"

"Which is your favorite?" He asked earnestly. "Shakespeare?"

I replied, "_Taming of the Shrew_."

"I can see that!" He laughed, so I sprayed him.

He crawled towards me, "A kiss goodnight?"

Dropping the hose, I put out my hand. "I'll help you up."

He pulled me down on top of him. "Hi there."

"You are such a pain!" I complained. I loved his mouth and the feeling of his wet shirt against my skin.

"One kiss."

"Pucker up, Lord Byron. You get one." This kiss was for me. I needed him. I kissed him hard.

It felt like heaven.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 17

"What's your favorite color?" Edward was playing a new game. It was called, Make Bella Annoyed and played by asking a million questions. He was twirling a lock of my hair.

"Puce."

We sat on a blanket in some meadow near his parent's house. It was lovely with the fallen autumn leaves surrounding our blanket and there was a babbling brook filling the air with it's song nearby. I shivered a little bit. It was a tad chilly for a picnic, as I stuffed my hands into the sleeves of my sweater.

"That's not a real color," Edward scoffed. He put his head in my lap and I swatted his forehead. "What?"

"Boundaries, Romeo! Friendly bonding, remember?"

He looked up at me with a grin. "This is positively platonic. However, I do know you love my face positioned right here by my favorite place."

The little shit angled his head to place a kiss on my crotch. I pulled his his head up by the hair. "Really?"

"I was there! My favorite place to bury my face was there! You really can't be angry at a guy for a moment of temptation!"

I did miss his head buried there, so like a coward I changed the subject. "Your eyes are the color of puce."

"You are full of adorable shit, buttons." He pulled out his phone. "I'm sticking this in the old google."

"There was a time you wouldn't grab out your phone and check facts. You would just trust a pretty girl and keep your mouth shut," I pointed out.

"There was a time, I would be too busy kissing a certain pretty girl and not checking her obviously erroneous color definitions." He took my chin in his hands. "Why don't we reminisce about that time and get to the kissing."

"Edward—"

He dropped my chin and tapped my nose. "Definition check it is."

I had to smile. Edward was pulling out the stops. He was trying to repair us. It made me extremely happy.

He made a silly face as he looked at his phone. "I should have wagered a bet on this! A boob flash at least!"

"Oh shit." I grabbed an apple he had packed and took a bite. I couldn't help noticing his gaze was on my mouth. Edward was a creature of habit.

He quickly looked at the sky. "Unless my eyes are of the creepy brownish purple variety."

"Oh."

"Favorite color?"

"Ochre."

He just laughed. "Making me work for it, I see. I pick pink for you. Magenta actually."

"I'm partial to all colors!" I threw a roll at his head, which he easily caught.

"My mom made those! Be nice!" He complained.

His mother made the whole lunch. It was apparent by all of the hummus, veggies and sprouts. I think Esme was trying to woo me for her son. It explained so much.

"Did you at least make the hummus?" I asked.

He just winked at me. "So Halloween?"

"It's a spooky time full of small children making mischief dressed like ghouls and witches. They beg for candy like tiny hobos. It's my favorite holiday! You know this." I started playing with the blades of grass at my fingertips. "What else do you need me to explain?"

"What our costumes will be when we pass out the sugar crack to the children." His fingers brushed against mine,

I looked up at Edward's hopeful face. I had to warn him. "Alice invited Garrett to pass out candy. She's hoping to cheer him up. If you come then you boys need to play nice. No Bella mind games, because I will kick both of you out. Has he told you anything yet?"

"He still won't talk to me, my Bella! He thinks I wanted Jane to kiss me with her stinky onion breath!" Edward gave me his sad pout. He was always trying to remind me that he was absolutely not interested in her. "I can't find anything out if he doesn't talk to me."

I sat up straighter. "You can work it out as you pass out chocolate. Apple cider is always an ice breaker!"

"Obsessed, woman! You are obsess—" I saw him gaze past me. "What the fuck is she doing out here? She's insane."

I looked over to where Edward was looking to see Jane in a business suit walk into the meadow and stumbling over her heels. Edward looked confused. I asked, "What is she doing here?"

"Dad has off, but—"

Before he could say another word, I kissed him. I wove both of my hands in his hair, as his hands tightened on my waist. His kisses felt so perfect. I rolled him over onto his back on the blanket.

We continued kissing as Jane said, "Excuse me for interrupting. I wanted to say hi."

I looked up at Jane with a smile. Her face couldn't mask her anger. Payback's a bitch, bitch.

"Hey. We were just making out. Nice to see you and all that, but we need to get back to it," I explained. I kept Edward pinned under me. I felt his excitement poke me in the thigh.

"I had to drop some files off to your dad," she addressed Edward, choosing to ignore me. "I was hoping we could go and talk."

"Busy." Edward didn't look at her. He buried his face in my neck and sucked on it. Jane looked like her head was going to explode.

I decided to be somewhat kind. "It was just super seeing you, but as you can tell, my Edward is focused on me right now. I'm his lady and you aren't. He won't be talking to you, but have a nice day!"

I was laying my claim and it felt good,

"He can choose his own friends!" She spat.

"I choose my Bells." He was talking into my neck. Then he kissed it. Again and again.

Jane was red faced. "This isn't over!"

"It appears it is," I said, as I felt Edward squeeze my butt. "Bye, Jane."

Turning around angrily, Jane stomped away through the dried leaves. She must of tripped over a hidden rock, because she fell and pulled herself up. She exclaimed, "You have to be freaking kidding me!"

Edward chuckled in my ear. "Shall we continue?"

"You have some more important things to accomplish!" I got off of him. "Working things out with Garrett is number one!"

He groaned and said, "Why is it so important?"

"The two of you are important to me!" I needed him to understand. "I see such goodness in you both when you aren't playing Bella Ping Pong. Garrett can be an amazing friend. You can be an amazing something more. I need it to be worked out between the two of you before we can proceed."

"I adore you, buttons." He kissed my fingertips. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." I kissed him again, just because I could.

XXXXXX

"Hello there, Batgirl!" Angela, dressed like a slutty vampire, stood at the door carrying a pumpkin pie. Liam stood behind her with smile and a wave. He was dressed like a pirate. "I find this surprising, Swan."

"Batgirl?" I looked down at the costume I shoved myself into. It was a little tight, but not scandalous. "You can't beat the librarian and defender of the downtrodden combination. A well read super heroine is the best."

Angela handed me the pumpkin pie. "I meant the dressing up. I thought you would wear a I'm With Stupid tee-shirt with two arrows. One for Ed and the other for Garrett."

Shaking my head, I pointed towards the kitchen. "Go stop, Alice. She's messing with the chili again."

Pushing past me, Angela ran to the kitchen.

Liam looked at her in confusion. "Nice to see you, darling Isabella. Umm. . . Why is Angela having a panic attack over chili?"

I heard yelling in the kitchen. "Alice has a tendency towards over seasoning."

That was an understatement. She could ruin a dinner with her love of cayenne pepper.

I screamed towards the kitchen, "Jasper! Break it up in there!"

Jasper came out dressed in a bunny costume with Alice, dressed as Alice in Wonderland, over his shoulder. "I think I stopped her, Bella."

"It needs to be hotter!" She complained. Then she saw Liam and, like a light switch was turned on, she was happy again. "Hi Liam!"

"Hi Alice!" He smiled at her and frowned at Jasper. "Hey Easter Bunny, is your friend coming?"

"I'm Alice's White Rabbit!" Jasper glared. "No Ben isn't coming."

"Good," Liam headed towards the kitchen and said to me cheekily, "I'll be helping Angela. You know how she loves to neck!"

I did a quick survey of the room. Cobwebs hung in every corner. I setup a caldron of apple cider on a table. The tombstones I made sat up against a wall. There was, of course, bowls of apples among the candy. I tossed around some more plastic spiders.

There was the sound of more bickering from outside. Alice and Angela were too busy kissing their beaus so that left only one more fighting couple option.

"Oh my! It's my Robin Hoods!" I exclaimed, as I pulled open the door.

There they stood with angry faces. My two handsome Robin Hoods with their tunics, tights and feathered hats that were the colors of the forest. I wasn't counting on the bows and arrows. They might use them on each other. This might not have been a good idea.

"You were supposed to be Maid Marian!" Garrett complained. "You told me to be Robin!"

"She told me to be Robin!" Edward disagreed.

"Maybe I meant Robin from Batman?" I said with a wink. "You two look so dashing! You should be able to talk and make up now that you're twins!"

Angela came over with a chuckle. "You look sexy in those tights, boys! Do a dance number like in that Mel Brooks movie!"

Instead of coming in they both glared at me. Garrett exclaimed, "Not cool, Bella! You tricked us!"

I put my arms out. "I'm the puppet master and I will manipulate you both until you stop acting like children!"

"You're so smoking hot, button!" Edward looked at me like he was going to jump right in the doorway.

Edward has a one track mind. He looked pretty hot himself and I wanted him too.

Garrett glared at him. "Our Bella isn't falling for it."

I most certainly was. Luckily, I was saved by a big, old primate.

Bursting in between them was a man dressed like a gorilla carrying a stuffed monkey. His muffled voice shouted, "Bella! You are a fucking vision!"

Emmett.

He grabbed me up and spun me around making gorilla noises. Then he said, "What tricks do you have in your utility belt, baby?"

If looks could kill, there would be a dead man in a gorilla suit on my floor.

Without a doubt, it was going to be an interesting Halloween.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi. You all are lovely.**

Chapter 18

"In this corner sits a large ape playing with his tiny monkey," Angela joked and pointed to Emmett sitting in a chair watching, _A Charlie Brown Halloween_ and doing dirty movements with the stuffed monkey he brought me.

"I feel like I should offer them some privacy in the guest room," I watched him with a grimace. "That toy needs to be burned."

"I'm glad he found someone to love him." She turned from Emmett and pointed to Garrett who was munching on M&M's on one end of a couch. Edward sat on the other side. They weren't saying a word to each other, but looked like Merry Men bookends.

Edward took a large bite of an apple and wiggled his eyebrows at me. He keeps drawing me in and I really didn't want to fight it anymore.

"He's trying the apple seduction." I couldn't help grinning.

"That boy has got your number, Bella," she stated and then looked at me. "You think Ed learned anything yet?"

"I think so. I want him to make up with Garrett."

"Isabella Marie, stop playing boy matchmaker!" Angela pointed to them. "You want your cake and to eat it too. You can't have it all! Edward has a right to be pissed at Garrett! Army Boy wants to have sex with you! It's like how you feel with that Jane sniffing around Edward."

"They were such good friends!"

She shook her head. "Not if a pretty girl can rip them apart. You need to let them choose to be friends of not. I'm not saying stop being friends with Garrett, but boundaries have to be clear for him."

"I hate when you're smart. It annoys me and makes me want to kick your ass." I grabbed a beer. "I should talk to them."

"I need to pull Liam away from the chili. There isn't going to be any left."

I looked around. "Where's Ali?"

That's when I heard Alice's high pitched giggle from the bathroom and Jasper exclaiming, "Eat me, baby!"

Angela moved towards the bathroom. "I'll break that up! Let's not scare the poor trick-or-treaters and have their parents get us all arrested."

I headed over to the couch and plopped down in the middle, as Angela was yelling at the bathroom door. I greeted, "Hello, boys."

"What the hell is going on in that bathroom?" Garrett turned around to peer over the couch.

"Alice and Jasper are going at it like bunnies. It's pretty fitting with Jasper's costume." I felt Edward's hand on my knee. Fingers making his loving infinity signs. It was hard to ignore. "We need to have a powwow."

They both looked at the ceiling and not at me. I continued, "Sometimes a decision must be made. I choose Edward and I'm resolute in making this work. That being said I respect Edward enough that we can't be friends if you keep trying to pursue me, Garrett. It makes Edward uncomfortable. It's not fair."

Edward squeezed my thigh. I looked over to see his eyes closed. There was a single tear in the corner of his eye.

"Sweetheart, I never wanted you to feel torn like this. Jesus, your friendship is the most important thing in the world. I want to protect you from getting hurt. Edward has been my friend a long time and I just wanted to keep your heart safe!" Garrett exclaimed. His face was full of despair.

Edward held my leg tighter. "Is it completely unthinkable that people can change? Grow? That the love of a woman like Bella can make one a better man?"

"She makes me a better man, Edward!"

"Yet, she wants me!"

Edward was beautiful in his fury, while Garrett was luminous in rage. Those two were both spectacular examples of men, but I only had eyes for one.

The doorbell rang. Tiny voices like bells could be heard giggling outside the door. I glanced at it and back to Edward and Garrett.

Squeezing my hand and motioning towards the door, Edward said, "Give the little sugar fiends their fix. Garrett and I are going to talk things out. Can we use your bedroom?"

I looked at their stern faces and wanted to say a prayer. "Yes, but if you break my stuff, I'll make you paint my house."

He took my face and looked at me. The intensity and fire made me feel like my blood was sizzling. "I promise not to break your pretty baubles and I will paint your house just because."

"Shirtless?" I love him.

"I'm such a piece of meat to you, Buttons. Let me talk some sense into Garrett." He kissed my nose. The banging got louder. "The children's demon sides are coming out. Feed them their candy tribute."

I went to the door with my pumpkin shaped pail and was greeted by a ballerina, a ghoul, a bunny and some rowdy pirates. I placed handfuls of candy in the bucket and sacks they carried. They were adorable. I turned around to see that Edward and Garrett had disappeared to my bedroom.

I was tempted to listen to the door with a glass, but was interrupted by more knocking. It was witching hour and the small witches who stood before me needed their magical goodies. Spying would have to wait.

XXXXXX

Two hours later, I was fending off Emmett by the door. I was protecting myself and my candy.

"Stay away from the Skittles! They're for the children!" I slapped his hand away.

"Would you prefer to touch my monkey?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Emmett was an enigma. He could be a Prince Charming if he wanted. I've seen moments of chivalry in the man. The other side of him was more prevalent. A dirty talking hobo with boundary issues who was now trying to make me kiss a stuffed monkey.

"Kiss him, Belly! Kiss my monkey!" He pushed it in my face. I threw his monkey across the room.

"Fetch your baby!" There was more knocking. I started handing out Three Musketeers to a bunch of vampires.

Emmett peered at them. "Where are your sparkles and gelled hair?"

"That girl shit is played out, dude!" Was a kid's snarky reply. "Real vampires kill shit."

I almost dropped my candy.

"Kids these days," I mumbled.

Emmett dangled his fingers in front of my face. "You wanna play with my big, warm monkey?"

His arm was snatched away and wrenched behind his back.

Garrett smiled at me, as he pulled Emmett's arm. "I think the young lady only wants my friend's monkey. Take a hint. I have."

I was beaming. Edward came behind Garrett and patted him on the back.

"My Bell, let's have a talk," Edward said.

Garrett smiled at us. It held a tiny bit of sadness. "I'll take candy duty and escort the gorilla out."

I looked at Edward with a frown. "Talk?"

He took my hand and led me towards the stair. "A good talk."

"My favorite kind!" I didn't know that my smile could get any bigger, but it did.

"I know."

A kiss to my knuckles and we moved to my upstairs bedroom.

He closed the door and turned the lock. I looked at him and as I started to say, "Do you understand this touching monkey thing, because it's confus—"

Edward kissed me with so much emotion that my knees buckled. He held me up and pressed his lips to mine some more. He made me breathless.

"I could do this forever. Kiss you. Every moment of every day, I would have my mouth on yours," he murmured. His mouth never left mine as he said this. His breath filled my face and he tasted like golden delicious.

"They will be wondering where we are." I gripped his waist.

Closer. I need to be closer.

"No my Bella, they'll be happy for us." Edward pulled off my mask. "There's my girl. Secret identities are sexy, but you are far more seductive."

I pulled his tunic over his head in response. My fingers trailed down his bare chest. "I need to tell Garrett I won't be his date."

"No. You're going."

I stopped my finger tracing. "What?"

"We're all going together." He started fumbling with the zipper on my costume. "A trio of friends hanging out at a soldier's ball. We will need several drinks. Buttons, you're stuck!"

He let go of me and went over to my dresser. Edward rummaged through my underwear drawer and kicked off his boots. He stuck a thong on his head.

"Hey!" I protested.

He kept rummaging. Then looked up for a second looking like he was thinking about something unpleasant. He pulled off the thong and explained, "Garrett and I used to go to these things all the time. He hates being alone with his fellow veterans. The talk of the war made him anxious and he would just drink himself into a stupor for weeks afterwards. It was tough to see him that way and almost impossible to get him to stop. I was thinking our comedy routines will keep him distracted."

"You are a good man, Edward Cullen."

"Eureka!" He pulled out a pair of scissors that I had hidden in with my panties. "You can't protect yourself with these buried in here."

I stepped back towards the bed. My hands up, I teased, "I know it's Halloween, but don't hurt me!"

"Darling love, all I want to hurt is that purple spandex. I going to get you out and lick that pretty skin of yours." He moved closer and the scissors went snip, snip, snip.

My eyes were focused on the burning look he was giving me. I said weakly, "You'll ruin my costume."

"I'll buy you a new one." His voice was thick with want. He wanted me.

"Okay."

The cold steel slowly went down my back as Edward cut. I shivered at the feeling. He commanded, "Hold still."

Those words made me tingle.

The spandex was slowly pulled from my skin freeing it for Edward's gentle touches. He swirled his tongue on my shoulder and pulled back to look at my naked body. "You were naked under there all this time."

"There wasn't room for much else," I admitted, watching him lower his breeches. "You too, it seems."

"I wished on a star that everything would be right again with my girl. That we would be back in each other's arms." He lowered me onto the bed. His fingers caressed my mouth. "I've missed this. I've missed us."

We kissed and his hands fondled my breasts. I ran my fingers down his back. Slowly he moved his kisses to my breasts and his fingers twirled inside me. My need for him building. I was close, so very close.

His tongue started making our special sign. Around and around it goes. I moaned over and over again, "Forever. Forever. Forever."

"You are my forever, my Bella," Edward stated. He entered me slowly and the movements were so very loving.

"This is more." I panted the words.

"This is my love," he answered and began to kiss me again.

Rocking back and forth, I wrapped my legs around his ass and we continued to move. The tension building to a crescendo.

My nails dug into his back.

His fingers gripped my hips.

We were the deepest ocean. We were the wide open sky. We were the unending universe. We were one soul finally coming together.

"I love you," I said with eyes wide.

He looked at me like he was watching a perfect sunrise. "I love you."

Faster and more forceful we continued until we erupted together with declarations of our devotion.

We collapsed in each other's arms. He kissed my head. "I like you sweaty."

"We need to go back to our guests," I sighed. "I just want to stay here all night."

"With me?"

I grinned. Always with him. "Yes."

My costume was in tatters on the floor. I was going to have to finish Halloween in my sweatshirt and yoga pants.

"I can be a couch potato. Pull my hair up and dip potato chips in ice cream. No more Batgirl for me."

"What do you think of a thrown together couple costume," Edward asked as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Do tell."

"You wear my tunic and I wear the breeches. A lusty wench and saucy pirate." He gave me wink.

"As long as you're the saucy wench, Lord Byron." I climbed on top of him. "Promise to stay shirtless?"

"If that is what my lady desires." He kissed me. "Damn your kisses drive me wild."

"Want to pillage me?" I went down to his chest and traced my own infinity sign on him with my nail. I could see it faintly recorded on his skin.

Edward looked down at his skin and back to me with an intense look.

"Right fucking now, my Bell!" He grabbed me tight and we kissed with a fire.

We didn't make back out until the morning light.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Hi. Trust me.**

Chapter 19

I was dressed all in green. Angela said it matched Edward's eyes.

_"He's a total cheese ball like that," she pointed out. "He will be defiling you in a restroom while the military band plays some patriotic tunes."_

_I just laughed as I pulled on the dress I borrowed from Angela. "He is a bit cheesy. It's cute."_

_Angela placed a hand on my forehead. "You are absolutely feverish, my dear. Ed's cheesy is catching!"_

_I loved his cheesy._

_"It's just how Edward is. That part of him would normally make me mock any other guy, but it's different when Edward does it."_

_"You're in love, Swan," Angela admitted with a grin. "It looks good on you."_

_It certainly did._

"Are you certain you're going to let me dance with your lady?" Garrett questioned, as I stared at the banquet hall. A jazz band played old standards on a stage as couples danced together next to it. Linen covered tables with huge floral arrangements of lilies and roses filled the dining room. My eyes immediately went to a table of appetizers. Eureka!

"Eight grade dance rules apply." Edward held my onto my hips. "Hands above the waist and a respectful distance will be kept. I see grinding and I break it up."

"You're no fun," Garrett said with an exaggerated pout. "I bet you would love to twerk, sweetheart!"

I scoffed, "You don't even know what that is!"

"I don't, but it sounds both stupid and scandalous."

Edward patted his shoulder. "You might break a hip, old timer."

Garrett started leading us towards the bar and complained, "I'm only a few years older than the two of you! You sound like you're planning on getting me fitted for a walker."

I laughed. "Mentally Hemingway, you are still smoking stogies in Cuba and spinning tales about the Spanish Civil War."

"My little literary encyclopedia!" Garrett ruffled my hair, making me grimace and Edward chuckle.

We were a happy group again after the men had their Halloween Bella Summit. Edward was very adamant about his romantic feelings for me and I don't think Garrett could truly acknowledge the fact until they fought. I read about the exchange in Edward's journal. The words pulled me in and I felt like I was there.

_"I love her man!" I yelled at Garrett. The bed separating us was the only reason we weren't actively trying to kill each other._

_Garrett threw his hands up the air, "I like her!"_

_"That's the problem! Why this battle is so unnecessary! I live for the way the scent of her fills the air with her floral bouquet. The way Bella's eyes flutters when she comes undone beneath me. The melodic tune of her voice when she tells me a story about her past. Isabella Swan is the first thing I think about when I wake up and she fills my dreams in slumber. Can you say that?"_

_Garrett sat on the bed with a frown. "I can learn to be that way!"_

_"If you can't already say that then it isn't going to happen." I sat next to him._

_Looking at the ceiling, my old friend sighed deeply. "You really sound like a chick, buddy."_

The boys were laughing and I was trying to get a drink at the crowded bar. A large group of elderly veterans were trying to get their drink on. Their dress uniforms making them all look quite dashing, as they discussed the old days of war and peace.

One of the older men with a thick mane of white hair turned to me with a charming smile. "Young lady, what can I get you?"

"A glass of white, sir." I started to reach in my purse. Damn cash bar. "Let me—"

He waved a hand at me. "My treat. I'm Jamie by the way. It isn't proper for an older gentleman to buy a strange, lovely woman a drink without being properly acquainted."

I shook his hand with a smile. "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Thank you so much for the drink."

Garrett and Edward moved closer to me. Garrett took a look at the man and immediately hugged him. "General! Everybody this is General James Huntley. I couldn't have asked for a better commanding officer."

"Garrett son, I told you to call me Jamie! We aren't on the battlefield anymore." He gave me a wink. "Is this charming woman your date?"

Garrett smiled a bit ruefully and explained, "Bella is just a dear friend. She dates Edward now."

Edward shook the General's hand. "Hello, sir."

"Nice to see you again, son! You made a good choice with this young lady." The General tapped his chin. "We need to find a girl for you, Garrett! Katie's here."

That's when Garrett blushed. Edward's smile got even bigger. He teased, "She didn't come last year, Garrett. You finally have your chance to ask her to dance."

That's when I noticed all the men look over to a beautiful blonde who sat at a table alone. Her corn silk hair was pulled up neatly in a bun. Her face seemed gentle and kind. The azure dress she wore hung off one shoulder. Garrett was staring at her like a man possessed. He was smitten.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"It's Katie. I mean, Katherine Holland. We served together." He looked very nervous.

I pushed him towards her. "Go for it!"

"It's time, son. You two have danced around each other for far too long. Life is short, children. Seize the day before you grow old with regret." The General patted Garrett's back and turned to Edward. "Take your girl out for a spin too. I will talk with my comrades in arms about unromantic topics while you young ones enjoy the first bloom of love."

The General was a true romantic. He was a kindred spirit.

Edward led me to the dance floor and pulled me close. We twirled across the dance floor, as he sung sweetly with the song the orchestra played. A song of love and true devotion.

"Tonight is magic," he murmured.

I smiled at him. "You're the cutest sap."

We twirled.

I gasped. "You have moves like Fred Astaire."

"I want to whisk you away." He dipped me low.

"No tropical islands. I burn far too easily."

He kissed my temple and spun me again. "A ski lodge? I can chase you down the slopes and gain my reward at the end."

"What reward?"

"You." We swayed his cheek against mine.

"That's some cold lovemaking." I giggled at the thought and added, "I can't ski and lovemaking isn't fun when one partner has two broken legs."

"Mountains?" He asked with a blissful smile.

"Snuggling under a blanket next to a roaring fire?" I kissed him softly and said as I pulled away, "That sounds blissful."

He stopped and took my face in his hands. "I need you now, my Bell."

"There is an awful lot of witnesses," I pointed out.

"Come with me!" He pulled me towards a bathroom. We went in quickly and he locked the door.

I shook my head. "What is it with you and bathrooms?"

Luckily, it was a lovely lavatory with marble sinks and a small velvet couch in the corner.

Edward noticed not, as he fingers traced infinity signs on my collar bone. He whispered, "Promise me forever."

"That's an awful long time." I would give it to him.

"Don't joke. Promise me to the end of the universe." He pressed his forehead to mine.

"It goes on and on," I pointed out.

"Promise."

"Infinity," I promised and sealed it with a kiss.

That kiss immediately became more heated on Edward's end. His hands pulled up my dress as his fingers wormed their way in my panties. Strokes were forceful and quick.

"Oh God!" I cried as he moved his fingers expertly. The man could play my body like a fiddle and make it sing like bird. He knew my likes so well that I sometimes imagined he could read my mind.

"It's Edward, my beloved." He peppered my neck with hot kisses. A small bite on the shoulder had me teetering on the edge.

I fumbled with the zipper and button of his suit pants and removed his dick. I stroked it to try to make him feel like he made me feel. Loved and wanted.

"I need you, Bella," Edward demanded.

"Then take me. I'm yours forever and a day."

My panties were ripped and Edward entered me swiftly with one of my legs hitched on his waist. My back braced against the wall.

Thrusts were hard and I cried out at his movements.

Edward murmured, "Love. Love. Love."

He emptied into me as I stifled a scream into a bite on his neck. Matching love bites was only fair.

Edward pulled out slowly and continued to kiss me as he helped me clean up and straighten out my clothing.

I frowned at him in the mirror. "I have no panties!"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I have them in my pocket, Buttons. I needed a new handkerchief."

"Evil man." I stuck out my tongue at him. "Do I look okay?"

"A vision," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Want some grub?"

"I'm famished!"

"That's my girl!" He kissed me again and I never wanted it to stop.

We finally made it back out to the main dining area of the reception hall. Garrett was busily chatting with Katherine and they were holding hands. His eyes were bright with admiration for the woman before him. It made my heart even more joyous.

"Bella, this is Kate. I think you've met Edward before, Katie," Garrett stated. He was so happy.

"Nice to see you again, Edward." She smiled at Edward and then took my hands in hers. "I'm so very glad to meet you! There is such a change in Garrett! I need to thank you and Edward for being his friends. He's told me some stories about you three. You make quite the trio."

I really like her already. "Nah. We are all a good support system to each other. We aren't the only three and happily take more members."

I wanted this girl in our merry band. By the look on her face, she would welcome being the newest addition to our tribe.

"You two just had sex!" Garrett cackled. He finally really looked at us.

"Do I look like a mess?" I asked, as I tried to look down at my dress.

Garrett pointed at Edward. "My buddy has crazy hair going on! It's a sure sign of intercourse. You need to carry a comb when you're around Bella, dude!"

We all began to laugh, but our humor was short lived. All of a sudden, shots rang out. Edward grabbed onto me tightly, as some of the guests began to scream and the officers began to go in protection mode.

Felix burst into the room wearing a pair of dirty fatigues and his hair looked like it had been hacked off with a dull knife. Any sanity he ever had was no longer apparent in his gaze, that at was fixated on me. He was covered in various firearms and ammunition.

He slurred, "It's all you're fault, bitch! You flash your tits around the bar and my boys lose all of their brain cells! Garrett was my friend first!"

A man in uniform tried to rush him and was immediately shot in the leg.

There were more screams.

Edward tried to cover me, but I pushed in front of him. I refused to have Edward hurt in anyway. "Felix, you need to calm down. Garrett is still your friend. I never took your place."

I could see from my periphery vision that both Garrett and Katie had grabbed utensils as weapons. I tightly held Edward still.

"He wants you! Just a loud mouthed whore that is fucking around with his best friend!" Felix screamed and pointed the gun right at me. "Did you know, Garrett?"

"Yeah man, it's all good. I'm happy for them." His tone was very calm as he inched towards me. "Put the gun down. We can talk it out. You're my brother. Every soldier here is you brother. Just chill."

Felix didn't even register Garrett's words. "You need to die, bitch!"

That's when several shots were fired. Garrett jumped in front of me, but was immediately on the ground. That's when I felt a sharp pain and I started to fall, but Edward caught me. He was weeping.

I looked up to see Felix with his gun to his head. "Good-bye."

One shot and he was on the floor with us. His eyes open, but devoid of life. I heard screams echoing the hall. I looked up into Edward's wet eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Garrett?" I grimaced. My arm hurt badly.

Edward sniffed. "Kate's fixing him up, my Bell."

There were several people surrounding me and pressing my body. I murmured weakly, "Stop. Hurts."

The General knelt down next to me and stroked my head. "You'll be just fine, brave girl."

The voices swarmed around me like the buzzing of bees. I just closed my eyes and listened to the hum.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Two more chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

_Edward was walking away across the autumn leaves that littered the ground. The yellows, reds, and oranges shattered into a fine, brown dust under his feet. It was one of those dreary days where the sun hid under the clouds and the chill could be felt in your bones._

_I ran to catch up, stumbling over large roots. I screamed after him, "Where are you going?"_

_He kept his brisk pace._

_"I'm not joking, Cullen! You stop right this minute!"_

_Turning slowly, my love gazed at me with a face that appeared carved out of stone. "I have places to be, Bella."_

_I caught up and tried to force his arms, that were held tightly to his sides, around me. "We need to shoot a turkey! Thanksgiving is just around the corner!"_

_"Two turkeys have already been shot," he pointed out, as he glanced to my waist. Blood was pouring out from a gaping hole my favorite mauve fleece. I saw Garrett magically appear next to me. His body was littered with holes. Edward continued, "You birds need to stick together. I really should go find Jane. She loves cranberry sauce."_

_"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed and I started to shake him._

_My voice echoed through the cloudy gloom._

I woke up with a start. My side ached.

Edward held my hand in both of his and was muttering to himself. His hair was a tousled mess of red and his face was streaked with dried tears.

"Hey. Am I dead?"

Edward stared at me like he was seeing an apparition. Eyes welling up with fresh moisture, Edward whispered, "You're awake, my Bell."

"Appears so. How bad is it, Dr. Poetry?" I tried to joke. The hospital room reeked of cleaners and the walls were bland tan except for a framed poster of snow covered mountains. I was connected to all sorts of beeping machines that played an obnoxious song that added to my discomfort. "Where's all my flowers and balloons?"

Edward couldn't contain his grin. "There's my smart ass. You've only been out for a couple of hours. You are going to be just fine. The bullet missed all your important bits."

"Then why the tears?" I squeezed his hand tightly. Garrett's face flashed in my mind. The way he tried to protect me from Felix's bullet. "Is Gar—"

"He's fine, my love," Edward reassured me. He kissed my palm. "The surgery was successful. The bullet grazed his appendix. Luckily, it's a part he really didn't need. You can see him tomorrow. I'll wheel you there myself."

"If we're both going to be okay, shouldn't you be happy?" I asked tiredly. Everything ached. I was tired and sad about everything that happened. I hated the look in Edward's eyes. I answered for him, "You were planning on breaking things off with me."

"Bella! No!" He exclaimed, but I could still see the way his mouth turned down slightly. It was his tell tale look.

I tried to stretch my sore muscles. I winced at the pain. "I know you, Edward. Your adorably frustrating emo is coming through. Was it Garrett jumping in front of me that's making you act so weird? Are you thinking I would be better off with him?"

"I was frozen! My mind knew I had to protect you, but I couldn't move!" He grabbed his knees and closed his eyes tightly. "I could have lost you forever! I should have been the one to save you! He was your hero! You should be with Garrett!"

Men were curious creatures. I always wondered if testosterone made them so silly. Instead of just being happy that I was alive, Edward was concerned with his role in that survival. The most important part for me was that the man I loved was safe, but I really had to be rational. If our roles were reversed, would I have frozen in fear? Probably.

That is the nature of being afraid. It is perfectly acceptable to be fearful to the point of being unable to move. I couldn't be angry with Edward about his being upset at his inaction. I would be that way too. I would however squash his attempt to sacrifice our love.

I was way too tired to deal with this shit.

"Bullshit." Patting my bed, I commanded, "Climb on in, Buckaroo!"

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't—"

"Get in. Now." I held up a remote control. "Does one of these control the morphine?"

"The T.V. and it calls the nurse."

I made a face, "Damn it. Why am I here if drugs aren't readily available?"

"Oh Bella," Edward slowly climbed in. His long limbs curled around my body. Except for the pain, it felt like everything was right in the world. "Am I hurting you?"

I placed my hand on his face. "The only thing that could truly hurt me is if we aren't together anymore, Edward. Don't you get it? You're my Lord Byron! My Romeo! My Benedict! My Don Juan! My adorable pain in the ass!"

"Those are a hell of a lot of nicknames, Buttons." He pressed his forehead to mine.

My fingers locked with his. "Sure is. You've made me a sap. I think I like it."

"Garrett is—"

"A warrior. A soldier. A man trained to fight and deal with situations like the one we found ourselves in. You sir, are wonderful in so many ways but not equipped to deal with a madman." I kissed him once, twice, three times. "I will not lose you in a foolish attempt to play a role that could take you away from me."

Edward's face twisted in sadness. "My Bell, you stood up to him!"

"It has never been said that I was the type of gal who thinks first." I placed my head on his chest. "I was such a stupid, stupid girl. I was so close to not hearing this delightful heartbeat anymore. I would miss the tune it beats for me. I would also miss french fries."

"Always end with a joke."

I kissed his heart. "Always."

He moved me carefully up and held me tight. Our noses were touching. He quietly said, "Forgive me for my weakness. "

"Only if you forgive me for my idiotic bravado," I countered. I placed his hand on my heart and mine on his. "Infinity, remember?"

"Forever." He kissed me gently. Too gently. I needed more.

His eyes seemed so much brighter. We were a pair. Two really was a perfect number.

"When do I get sprung? I need sexy times." I winked at him.

Edward got his bossy face on. "You've been injured! You need to heal. Dad wants to keep an eye on you for a couple of days."

"Why?" I groaned.

"My parents are extremely fond of you. My mother threatened to stay by your bedside and read healing Buddhist chants," he admitted. "I don't blame them. You're pretty special."

"I knew I liked them." I bit his neck softly. "Let's do something fun."

He pulled away slowly. "Nap together? That was we can get you healthy?"

"I was thinking we can cross something off my bucket list. Let's do it in the hospital! Being hit by a bullet made me horny!"

He laughed. It vibrated through me and down to my very soul, though I was still offended that he wasn't trying to squeeze my boob. "It's not funny, Edward!"

"I would love to have passionate, mind-blowing sex in this hospital bed with you. Unfortunately, I'm certain that the nice pain killers that are being pumped into you are wearing off. You're going to be feeling uncomfortable soon."

"Damn it." I grabbed his chin. "Can I at least get some kissing?"

"Kissing is definitely a good idea. I need your lips on mine, Bella Swan."

Here we were kissing on an uncomfortable bed on one of the worst nights of our lives and our mouths caressing felt like true joy. The intensity of our love poured out of each of us and into the other. It was beautiful.

"What the hell is going on here, Isabella Marie Swan!"

It was beautiful until my father walked in. Oh shit.

"Hi Daddy. Meet my boyfriend."

Welcome to the family, Edward.

XXXXXX

I sat on the side of the bed and gazed out of the window to stare at a flock of geese flying south. The V formation always amazed me in the perfect way the birds would conform to what was expected of them.

When I was young and my mother went off on one of her adventures, I would stare at the sky and watch for my feathered friends no matter the season. I would dream that I could sprout wings and fly with them to search for her in the warmer climates that would call to my mother's fractured soul.

Now I just gave them a farewell wave. Edward was here and my mother was buried six feet under. I didn't need to search for her anymore. My home was with him and much to my father's annoyance, Edward was making it a reality and moving in to help me during my recovery.

I heard a chair being wheeled in and I said without turning around, "My chariot has arrived."

"Hi Bella," Jane greeted me. I turned to find her looking at me with a grim expression on her daffodil face,

"Are you here to smother me with a pillow?" I shook my head at her. "Haven't I been through enough?"

She looked down at the wheelchair. "I really needed to talk to you."

I stared at this woman who decided that I was her enemy. Jane almost destroyed what I had with Edward. It was unacceptable to me. I wanted this over and I wanted Jane out of my life.

"Say your peace and leave." I held up the controller that would call the nursing staff to my aid. "Get violent or obnoxious and I'll have Myrtle take care of you."

Myrtle was a very cranky, battle ax of a nurse who I found frightening. Her uniform might be covered in teddy bears carrying balloons, but the woman was mean and like to jab needles in patients' arms like the masked manic in a horror movie stabbing her victims.

Jane looked terrified as well. She swallowed and looked me in the eye. "He still loves you."

"Of course, Edward loves me!"

"No! Riley said he still love you! He broke off the engagement!" She looked anguished and her small hands gripped the handles of the chair. "He admitted that there have been other girls that reminded him of you. He's been cheating on me and trying to recapture what the two of you had."

Tears streamed down her eyes. I remember that feeling when all of Riley's misdeeds came to light. The betrayal and sadness from a broken heart tearing me in two. I never would have done what Jane tried to do to me, because I was a far better person. Obviously.

Riley also didn't have one woman to use as a scapegoat when he destroyed our relationship. He was ruining a huge group of women all at once. Gleefully.

This time he used me as his excuse and Jane took the bait. She made me feel a myriad of emotions. Pity and sadness for her came first, but that faded quickly.

I was pissed off.

"I'm playing my teeny tiny violin for you right now, Dr. Jane. Mother fucking boo hoo." I folded my arms and glared at her. "Riley is a lying shit. He can't tell the truth. I think he was born without the ability to. Did he tell you how our epic love ended?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

I snorted. "I misunderstood that he was engaged to a lot women that weren't me. All at the same time."

She looked at me in confusion. "He—"

"Is the one you should be blaming for the end of your relationship. Not me." I folded my hands on my lap and looked at her with a frown. "You almost ruined something wonderful. It wasn't fair to target me."

"Would you ever forgive me?" She asked very quietly. Her eyes were still dripping fat tears onto her lab coat.

"Not now," I admitted truthfully. "I would never do to someone what you did to me."

"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry."  
Edward came in behind her. "What are you doing in here? I'll call security!"

She turned to him and shook her head. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I wanted to apologize."

"Did you?" He spat.

"Yes," she looked timidly at him.

"Then leave." Edward walked past her to give me a kiss. He turned to see her still looking at us sadly. "Do you need me to call my father in here?"

"No. Bella, I hope you feel better soon." Her head down, Jane began to walk out slowly. Edward sat next to me and kissed my temple. This was what real love felt like.

I suddenly felt very sorry for Jane. I had new love now, but I remembered the uncertainty I had about my life after Riley stomped on my dreams. The anger I had towards her had now disappeared. I blamed the medication. It was making my emotions unstable.

"Jane!" I called out.

She turned slowly around. "Yes?"

"Don't give up on love. There's somebody out there for you. Just make sure to be careful and choose wisely next time."

Her smile to me was brighter. "Thank you!"

Edward put his arm around me. "You're too nice, my Bell."

"I'm a damn saint." I snuggled into his side.

"Ready to head home?" Edward traced my arm with our sign. Forever circles.

"Can we check on Garrett?"

He kissed me and pulled away with a grin. "Absolutely."


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Last regular chapter. Epilogue on Monday. Thank you so much for reading.**

Chapter 21

We sat on the front porch of my house and watched the children who lived in across the street throw themselves into piles of leaves. Their happy yells filled the air and the smell of the turkey roasting in the oven wafted out, filling our noses with the amazing smell. Edward and my father were up early fighting over the details about the large bird, but ultimately they found common ground.

"Who would have ever imagined that Edward would be in the kitchen, Sweetheart," Garrett stated watching Jamie Jenks trying to bury his sister. They giggled loudly, as their father yelled at them to quiet down so he could hear the game. "If we get food poisoning, I blame you."

Today was easy and carefree, but on the edges the darkness of that day we were hurt was still there. My side ached and Edward had a tendency to hover over me now. He was always worried about my safety. Garrett was sitting in a wheelchair. He wouldn't be in it forever, but now he must once again heal from the violence that the world springs forth from time to time. It isn't fair, but not much in life is.

I take his hand. It's friendly. Edward is my love and Garrett is one of my best friends. I see the children make leaf angels, as their small limbs swim in piles of crunchy leaves. "He's doing a great job feeding me. The man makes the best grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches."

"Is that a hint that the turkey will be still gobbling and we will be eating toasted cheesy bread on this day of thanks?"

"No, Hemingway." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here with us today."

He stared at the sky. "Thank you for having me. The plane ride to get to my parents would have been rough."

Inside, Charlie was trying to protect the food from Alice's need to spice things up. Jasper just laughed loudly.

"Was it the plane or that lovely Katherine that kept you here?"

Garrett actually blushed. "It's new so—"

"Love looks good on you, Hemingway."

"It also looks lovely on you, Sweetheart."

Edward came outside to sit with me in the swing. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest. "You two know that football is on in there, right?"

He kissed my head and I linked my free hand to his. We were all connected. Me and my boys.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Garrett asked with a chuckle.

"Alice and Jasper are getting nauseating." Edward made a face. "It's great when Bella and I do it, but everyone else is a no."

I just laughed. "They're engaged and giddy! Be nice!"

"Are those two really getting married?" Garrett wondered. "Will there be free psychic readings at the wedding? I adore little Wonderland, but I refuse to have an aura cleansing before the event."

"I picture a whole hell of a lot crystals, Buddy!" Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes at my beloved idiots and said quietly, "It was the shooting. It made Jasper realize that he could lose Alice at a moment's notice and it was stupid of him to mess around when she's the one that he loves. You can't fault them for that."

It was quiet after I spoke. The birds had even halted their happy tunes. Edward's hand squeezed mine tighter. I knew his thoughts lately had echoed Jasper's. Late night talks had given me insight that our whirlwind romance was twirling even faster after my injury. I was a living top being spun around, but I liked that Edward could make feel so topsy and turvy.

The silence was broken by Garrett. "I went to the funeral with Katie. I just couldn't let him be stuffed in the ground with no one there but his mother. He had been a good man."

"He was a good man," I disagreed. "He was sick. Felix needed help and never got it. There was going to be an incident at some point."

Edward glared at his feet. "That incident didn't have to have you in the crossfire."

He was still very angry. I wasn't sure if Edward could ever forgive the ghost of Felix. Every memory of their friendship was now tainted.

"You can't control things like that, my love," I pointed out. My lips gave his neck a little kiss to remind him that I was here with him now. Safe and just a little sore.

Garrett dropped my hand and angled his chair to look at us. "I was going to tell you both after dessert, but I guess this is would be a fine time. Kate and I are going to move to D.C. for awhile."

I sat up straighter in my surprise. "I thought this thing between the two of you was new? Moving across the country—"

"Hold up there, Sweetheart!" Garrett started laughing. "I'll be back and this isn't a romantic adventure. When I was in the hospital, I was approached to help work on getting more attention to getting more resources to support veteran mental health issues. Katie wants to help too. So many of my fellow soldiers are suffering and even I have moments that make me concerned about myself. I need to help this cause."

"We'll miss you," I stated sadly, but I understood. Edward buried his head in my shoulder.

"It's just a short time. You two will be so busy doing nasty things that you both will hardly notice I'm not around." Garrett said with a smile, but it was bittersweet around the edges.

"If you come back married, I'm going to kick your ass," Edward looked at Garrett with a forlorn expression. "I have best man duties and I have a kick ass bachelor party to plan."

Garrett gave us a nasty look. "Why are you marrying me off? We've been on one date! She had to wheel me everywhere! I'm not particularly a catch right now!"

We just ignored him, because we've noticed the looks Garrett gives Kate and the ones she gives him back. They rushed past like and infatuation to become fully engrossed in love. It was like what happened to me with Edward.

I pinched Edward's side. "No strippers!"

Edward tickled my sides. "No strippers. Actually, you'll be my private stripper when we get back."

Our faces moved closer with big grins on them. I murmured, "Should I start practicing?"

"Jesus, you two are awful! I'm getting some crackers." Garrett started wheeling into the house. We heard him yell, "Hey, Charlie! You have a hose for your daughter and Ed? They need to be cooled off!"

I placed my forehead on Edward's. "We need a pole."

"You goof, I've already planned out where it's going in the bedroom." He nibbled my nose.

"I know you're hungry, but jeez!" I pulled away slightly. "You think you're staying here permanently?"

His smile faded away. "I wasn't assuming that I—"

"I was assuming it. Edward Cullen, will you give me the supreme pleasure—"

He stood up quickly looking flustered. "Bella! I'm supposed to ask you to marry me!"

"Will you shut up! I'm not asking you to marry me! It's too soon!" I jumped up and winced. "Oww! See what you made me do?"

Edward went to check my bandage, "Buttons! You need to be careful!"

"Listen, I want you to live here with me. Permanently." I cringed when he moved the bandage too quickly. He looked up at me in surprise. "I would miss you cleaning up my messes and being my human body pillow. You're better than a heater, hot stuff."

"You have a unnaturally low body temperature. I'm glad I serve some use to you." He pulled me into his arms.

I placed both of my hands on his face. "I don't want to come home and not have you here."

"I really should get a job that's not occasionally teaching a couple of classes," he admitted. "I don't want Charlie to think I'm a gold digger."

I snorted and added, "I want you to write your beautiful poetry and get it published. Share it with the world."

"You should be writing too!" He was tracing words on my back. I had a feeling he was already creating.

I drew invisible flowers on his face. "I will for fun. Art is my first love. I design and you write. It will be a very creative household."

"I want to eat your face right now," he murmured darkly. I could feel how much he wanted me pressing firmly against my jeans.

I tightly held his shoulders. "Don't use that in a poem. Unless you're jumping on the zombie poetry bandwagon."

"Kiss me, my Bell."

I did and poured all my heart into him.

We were interrupted as a dish towel hit us in our heads. Charlie glared. "You two troublemakers, get in here! There are impressionable children watching! Cullen, your momma called and wants a tofurkey! What the hell is that?"

We followed him with smiles on our faces and the promise of to be continued.

XXXXXX

Thanksgiving was a success. The turkey wasn't raw. The Cullen's ate mashed potatoes and I caught Carlisle sneaking some turkey. Garrett was smiling after sneaking a call to Kate. Alice was full of joy about her wedding. She had no clue what she wanted, but the idea of Jasper legally being her family brought even more happiness. It's all I ever wanted for her.

I had just slipped into an old tee-shirt of Edward's. I looked down and grinned to see it was for his high school tennis team. It was almost as good as wearing his letterman jacket. I wasn't sure if he had one. The discovering new aspects of him was so very exciting.

Edward stood in the bathroom wearing only a towel and he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was squeaky clean from the shower and smelled like my shower gel. It appeared that he needed to go shopping.

I wrapped my arms around him and looked at our joined bodies in the glass. My hands stroked his bare chest. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Thinking deep thoughts about us," he admitted with a smile. "It like the idea of the two of us here."

"I love it myself, but I always was the more romantic one," I teased.

"Bullshit, Button!" He spun me around and put me on the sink. "I think I'm definitely the one that brings the amoré in this relationship."

I tugged off his towel. I stroked his dick slowly and kissed his chest. I looked up. "What do you call this?"

"A very horny, little girl," Edward announced with a chuckle and pulled off my shirt. He placed his mouth on my breasts and began to suckle slowly, as I twisted one of my hands in his hair and tugged.

"More," I begged.

"Baby, you're healing," he murmured into my chest.

I pulled his head up by the hair I was still tightly fisting. "I need this, Lord Byron. I know you love bathroom kinkiness, but I want to ride you on our bed as you trace your beautiful words on my body with your tongue."

"That's so sexy," he moaned as he picked me up. His fingers twisted inside me before we even made it into the bedroom.

Faster and faster, he worked them into me before putting me down. I was singing words of desire when his tongue joined his fingers. My body trembled in bliss.

Our bodies twisted and turned around the bed. The slight tinge of pain was nothing compared to the pure rapture I felt with his body on mine. I climbed on top of him and watched as Edward's eyes grew even more heated. His fingers traced our sign on my bare chest, hips and neck. He whispered huskily, "Our sign."

"Infinity, my love," I agreed, as I moved harder and faster.

He sat up and kissed me. Our sweaty bodies tightly pressed, as I continued to move. The look on his face as he came was pure beauty. It was all for me.

We clung to each other on the bed. Our limbs still intertwined and the sheets in a jumble at the end of the bed. I tried to pull it up with my toes, because I was too spent to actually move my body from Edward's.

"My body heat not good enough, Buttons?"

I huffed, "Snuggle me more, Edward!"

He pulled me tightly to him with a laugh. "I love being a duo with you."

It was music to my ears.


	23. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! I have loved writing this story.**

**I have a new story that is only three chapters with a mysterious Edward and a Bella that's trying to solve the puzzles that he brings into her life. It's called, Deep Dog Walking Thoughts. You can find it on my profile. **

Epilogue

_One Year Later_

"That was the oddest christening I could ever imagine," Edward stated as we walked over to the buffet table. It was an assortment of hummus, crackers and BBQ ribs. All the guests were required to wear beach clothes.

It was a mix of traditional Methodist dogma and Buddist chanting. My head was still spinning.

My fingers linked tightly with his. "It shouldn't be a surprise when Alice and Jasper are involved."

I looked over to a beaming Alice and Jasper grinning at little Arthur and my dad. Dad was rocking him back and forth and singing Elvis songs to the little guy. He was always meant to be a grandfather. It was a lovely sight.

Edward kissed my head. "We're going to have that someday."

"I know," I agreed. "Can we enjoy being newlyweds first?"

We had been married for a month. The ceremony was a small affair at a little church outside of town. I was barefoot and Edward wore jeans. Everyone danced to the music that Jasper played on a fiddle. Alice's swollen feet were propped on the folding chair. She was already ready to pop out my nephew. The meadow was filled with flowers that Angela made into chains and place upon Liam's neck. They were going to be married next fall.

_"Dance with me, Sweetheart?" Garrett held out his hand from where I was sitting on Edward's lap._

_"Twirl her around for me," Edward said with a laugh. "I need to rest up for the big night."_

_I took Garrett's hand and gave my husband a smile. "You sir, are a pervert."_

_"You love it, wife!"_

_"I do, husband." I let Garrett lead me out where others had made a makeshift dance floor in the grass. "You still have your dancing skills, Hemingway!"_

_Garrett had a small limp, but compared to what could have happened, it was a blessing. He was doing such good work helping veterans get the mental health benefits they needed. I was proud of my friend._

_"My skills are far better than your Lord Byron," Garrett teased. He spun me around and finished with a dip. "Are you happy?"_

_I was ecstatic. Not that life was completely perfect. Edward's poetry book failed to take off. His self-esteem took a hit, but he discovered a new passion. He was hired to review music for a magazine and took great pleasure dragging me to shows. It fulfilled his rock star childhood dreams and allowed him to still write._

_I continued to work as a designer which paid the bills, but wrote silly, short stories at night. Maybe someday I would send them out and see if they could become something more. For now, I just would let them sit in a box until I felt a bit braver._

_"I am. Are you happy, Garrett?" I looked over to where Kate was chatting with Edward's parents. I felt blessed to have her as a new friend._

_He smiled and it was so bright, I was almost blinded. "I love her, our Bell."_

_"Perfect."_

Edward and I headed out of the midday sun and into the house. Jasper and Alice's house had giant backyard and absolutely no shade. "It's so hot out there!"

"We should plant them some trees," I suggested. I peeked out the window. Angela was arguing with Ben. He still hadn't come to grips with her engagement to another man. Liam just drank a beer and laughed. "Benjamin is giving Ang a hard time again."

"She can handle him and if not Liam and Charlie are there." He watched as Emmett came into the backyard carrying a giant teddy bear. Rosalie walked slowly behind with a pout on her bright red lips. I was certain they were going to break up again. "Why are the two idiots here again?"

"They're Jasper's friends," I reminded him.

"I guess they're our crosses to bear." Edward put both of his arms around me and awkwardly led me towards the guest room.

"What are you doing?" I wondered aloud, as he kicked the door closed with his foot. His eyes watched me like he was stalking his prey.

"Hands up," he ordered. I happy obliged and my sundress went over my head. "Woman, you're naked! What is this kinky surprise?"

"Oops."

Edward stripped off his tee-shirt and I pulled down his board shorts. I rubbed my hands down his chest. "This is quite inappropriate during a baby shower."

"Button, our honeymoon starts in six hours. Actually, I have decided to start it now. Who said it needs to begin at the airport." We were leaving for a two weeks vacation in England. I was giddy. "Bend over, Bell."

I bent over the bed and felt his fingers twist this way and that I bit my lip to stop from calling out words of joy. His kissed down my spine and I was feeling weak-kneed and tingly.

"Do you want me, my Bell," He whispered in my ear, as he palmed my breast.

"Please now," I cried out quietly. I turned my head and added with a wink. "Hurry up, I still need to pack."

"Damn, I love your sassy mouth," he murmured and bit my ear. He entered me and we moved together as I clutched the duvet cover. Edward turned my head to kiss me. It was one of those kisses that set me on fire and it took every effort not to yell out my love for him.

Instead I whispered as an orgasm took hold of me, "I love you so much."

"I love you for infinity and beyond," Edward returned as he emptied into me and we collapsed into the bed.

We held onto each other's naked bodies. Edward's fingers twisting in my hair. I looked up at him with a grin. "I should have never let you watch _Toy Story_."

"That wasn't exactly what he said," Edward retorted looking offended. "I was trying to be romantic."

"It was close enough to what the toy alien said," I pointed out. "I thought it was cute."

He rolled on top of me. "I think you're cute. If you give me a minute, I'll be ready for another go."

I kissed him. "You are out of control."

"Out of control for you." Edward kissed me back, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh my God! That's your ass! I'm blinded!" My father screamed and ran out of the room. I heard him yell to Alice, "Ali! The diapers are not in the spare room. Your naked sister and brother-in-law are in there! I raised a heathen!"

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. My laughter was a bit tainted with embarrassment.

He kissed my nose and said, "I think we need to get to England."

I couldn't agree more as I stared at the man I loved. Though I must admit that no matter where our forever took us, I was overjoyed that I would be with him.

Fin.


End file.
